Rwby: Team GATE
by Nightmarcher002
Summary: This story follows Team GATE as they get to know team RWBY as well as get closer to them. Team GATE will be involved in many of the events of the actual story but will have some side missions only GATE will be in. Rated M for safety for now, possible lemons in future chapters. Only constructive criticisms are welcome as to help improve the story.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Team GATE

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

RWBY: Team GATE

Chapter 1: Arrival

An airship landed on Beacon before opening up and revealing a single individual walking out to look around the area with excitement in his innocent brown eyes. A young man walked into the sunlight looking at the many students before him. He then caught sight of the school he would soon be attending. Black hair swayed in the wind and his starry eyes scanned the grounds as well as the many students that walked about. His enthusiasm could not be held in anymore and he took a deep breath before shouting out with his arms out-stretched, eyes closed.

"**HELLO BEACON, GAIDEN JOHNSON HAS ARRIVED!**" the young man known as Gaiden opened his eyes after taking a quick sigh of relief only to find that a lot of the students had stopped to stare at him.

A large grin spread across his lips before he walked off after putting on what looked like a large camping backpack. As he walked to the grounds he heard the sound of an explosion which caught his attention and he soon burst into a full blitz. When he got there, he saw a girl wearing black and a red hooded cape and another girl wearing a white dress before his eyes widened. He walked closer ignoring the shouting of the two and interrupted the sentence about name calling.

"Soooo what's the problem exactly?" Gaiden asked with a solid smile. The girl in white looked at Gaiden walking up to him and quickly pointed at him, her glare sharp as knives.

"I don't know who you are but I don't appreciate random people trying to solve something they are not involved in, you ignorant…" the angry girl began to chew him out.

"Now now Miss Weiss your father told you about exploding on civilians, especially if they are friends with me…." A male in a black long coat spoke with a long grin to which the girl addressed as Weiss turned to explode on the new individual before coming to a full stop and looking at him.

"What's wrong Weiss? It looks like you've seen a ghost...then again it has been a long time before you have seen me hasn't it? It is I, Eren Karas Shibata at your service….Miss Weiss" Karas spoke while bowing his head slightly with his right hand over his heart before standing straight again.

After a brief moment of silence Gaiden nearly tackled Eren with a hug.

"Karas? I didn't know you got in as well!" Gaiden said placing his hands behind his head while Karas dusted himself off, a chuckle leaving him.

"Well with the situation you got us ALL in I would not be surprised on why we would not be here….I am talking about Kenraw and Kenshin by the way" Karas finished saying before placing his hands behind his back with a bunch of luggage behind him.

Karas looked over his shoulder to view a well-muscled male with somewhat long yellow hair, wearing a yellow sleeveless hoodie with no shirt. He also had on dark gray cargo pants with a symbol of a broken golden shield patched to the upper left hip area of his pants with combat boots on his feet. Bandages could clearly be seen on his entire right arm and over his stomach to hide his many scars on his body. He was sleeping on the grass with an eye mask over his eyes. Gaiden looked at the other individual with a surprised look before walking over leaving Weiss along with the unknown girl to look at one another on as to what was going on before Gaiden sat down beside the individual and whispered softly.

"_Kenraw?_" Gaiden asked before getting a grunt from the sleeping individual.

A few seconds of silence passed before Gaiden quickly stood up with his arms stretched out his arms to the sky in glee again. His chest began to puff up as he inhaled deeply.

"**KENRAW YOU ALSO MADE IT!**" Gaiden shouted making the sleeping individual wake instantly as he was now looking around to find and possibly beat to death the one who woke him. That thought completely came to an end as he sighed and looked to his left seeing Gaiden smiling lightly with his hands on his knees.

"Really Gaiden, out of all the ways to wake me, you shout with your aura control?" Kenraw spoke while slowly getting to his feet.

"That's the most effective way to wake you, that's why. Plus if you're here where is Kenshin?" Gaiden asked looking around before Weiss cleared her throat as to regain their attention.

"As I was going to say before I was interrupted…this dolt almost blew me and herself off Beacon and she doesn't have a clue on who I am at all!" Weiss shouted enraged at the red hooded girl.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company…." A girl dressed in black and white wearing a black bow on her matching hair said. This brought Weiss to smile and nod proudly.

"At least someone knows, excluding you Eren, who I am…" Weiss was cut off again as the other girl spoke more.

"The same company with dark friends such as the Shibata dust company who uses hard labor work for their workers." She spoke making Gaiden's eyes widen and look at Karas whose smile slowly began to disappear and turn into a serious look of that of a born killer.

Karas became a blur and appeared before the girl dressed in black bent on grabbing her throat to silence her permanently. An inch away from the unsuspecting female's throat, his hand was caught by another, who was now gripping Karas' wrist. Karas glared at the one who had interfered. The person was a male faunus with long silver hair and fox ears on his head. He had stunning yellow eyes and sported sky blue hakama pants and a white hakama top.

The girl in black blinked before seeing Karas in front of her bent on grabbing her throat but saw another hand had stopped it. Her eyes looked at the hand and trailed it up to the male beside her, the male simply released Karas making him grit his teeth in irritation.

"Tai Kenshin Ryuujin….always interfering in my business" Karas spoke with an annoyed tone before walking off.

The individual known as Kenshin watched as Karas walked off before he let out a sigh before shaking his head and walking past the black haired girl. A meter away, Kenshin stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at the one behind him with a faint smile.

"One should be careful who they talk about. You don't know what they are capable of on their own time." Kenshin warned before he faced forward and walked towards Gaiden.

The black haired girl blushed slightly before turning and walking off quickly. Gaiden smiled brightly at Kenshin appearing before nodding his head in approval at his action. Kenshin simply nodded back before stopping a few meters away from Gaiden and looked towards the direction where Karas went.

"Well since all of us are here, I have a plan for us to meet later but of course Kara's needs to be watched so he doesn't do anything bad….Kenshin if you please?" Gaiden hinted cheerfully.

Kenshin simply nodded without looking at Gaiden and walked off towards the direction where Karas went as to keep him out of trouble. Gaiden watched Kenshin leave due to being worried about Karas, Karas always had a short temper and it would be costly most of the time. Reality struck Gaiden as he shook his head and looked over at the two girls still there and nodded to them.

"Well as fun as it was to meet you all we best make our way to the assembly hall, **RIGHT KENRAW!**" Gaiden shouted the last part to wake Kenraw who was slowly falling asleep while standing.

A sigh of frustration escaped Kenraw's lips before he grunted irritably and turned towards the direction of the assembly hall and made his way towards it. Gaiden followed Kenraw with his hands behind his head again with Kenraw walking at a steady pace due to being lazy. Minutes passed before they were meters away from the assembly hall of the conference that the opening speech will take place. In front of the assembly hall door stood Ms. Goodwitch who had her arms crossed under her breasts. Seeing this, Gaiden looked at Kenraw and bumped his shoulder as a sign to go ahead. Kenraw nodded before continuing onward into assembly hall while Ms. Goodwitch led Gaiden to an empty room to talk privately. Gaiden looked around before looking to Goodwitch who stood straight looking down at Gaiden. A sigh escaped Gaiden's lips before shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"If it is about my older brother Gideon, no…as for my family's secret, it will stay a secret from anyone I don't know but that excludes you and Mr. Ozpin as well as my close friends" Gaiden stated before Goodwitch could ever ask her questions.

Ms. Goodwitch closed her eyes before nodding and shooing Gaiden off causing him to smile and leave. Gaiden walked back to the assembly hall's entrance and entered and began to look for Kenraw. The opening intro had started while Gaiden continued to look about the area before seeing a single person standing straight but had an eye mask on. Laughing silently to himself, Gaiden made his way to Kenraw and stood by him with his hands behind his back. Behind Kenraw was Karas and Kenshin standing side by side watching Ozpin and waiting patiently for his speech to end.

"_This is going to be fun_" Gaiden whispered to himself as the speech continued.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Good start I think but if you have any constructive comments on how to improve my story please by all means comment.

This is just an introduction of my four oc's that I thought up of and have them help out the characters.

Till next time^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Teams Part 1

-After the speech from Mr. Ozpin, the students all went to the ball room to rest for now and possibly get to know one another. On the far back left of the room were four figures talking amongst themselves before one simply grunted and laid down. A closer look revealed it to be Gaiden and his three friends talking about the time they used to be rivals. Time was hard on them all as they all lived in large shadows. Gaiden tried to follow the footsteps of his family, Atlas has his debt with Gaiden as well as his family, and Tai had his hands filled with fixing his families reputation that has been taken down due to the Faunus war, and finally Eren was trapped with keeping his family's business running.

Gaiden sighed seeing Atlas had already fallen asleep while Tai and Eren were discussing the issue about not killing while living in the school. Shaking his head at the debate, Gaiden walked off to look about the area with his hands behind his head and humming softly to himself. Soon enough he turned to see a short red haired girl talking to the one Eren was planning on silencing this morning while a long blonde haired girl stood beside her.

A smile appeared across his lips to which he walked up beside the group of girls placing his hands by his sides. The three slowly went silent as they turned to the boy standing by them now before Gaiden simply waved his hand right hand at them in greetings. The red head looked at the Gaiden before smiling lightly and pointed at him.

"You're the boy who tried to help me out with Weiss" The girl red haired girl spoke.

The long blonde haired girl slowly looked towards Gaiden with a smirk only for him to wave his hand once more. Gaiden looked at the red haired girl then black haired girl blinking a little but soon brought this focus to the blond haired girl.

"Names Gaiden Johnson" Gaiden spoke with a childish tone.

"Well my name is Ruby Rose" Ruby spoke

"And my name's Yang, Ruby's older sister" Yang spoke up while pointing at herself with her right thumb.

Gaiden looked at the two nodding at their introduction before looking towards the girl sitting down waiting for her to introduce herself.

"You're the one Tai helped out with, my friend Eren right?" Gaiden asked tilting his head slightly as if trying to egg her on getting her name.

The black haired girl looked at Gaiden for a little but soon sighed before closing her book and nodded.

"Blake" She finally spoke making Gaiden smirk slightly which turned into a smile now.

"Well Blake, it is nice to meet you…Tai is talking with Eren about his issues about exploding too easily when it comes to his family's business" Gaiden spoke looking over his shoulder in the direction of his friends worried about Eren.

Yang looked past Gaiden and narrowed her eyes to see Atlas laying on his right side with his right palm holding his head up while he had his right elbow on the ground to keep his head up. Atlas, laid there with his casual clothing not bothering to change into any pajamas, but in defense neither did Gaiden, Tai, or Eren. Her eyes locked on to Atlas before she walked over beside Gaiden and crossed her arms under her bust grinning.

"So who's your friend lying down?" Yang asked smiling widely

Gaiden thought about it before laughing softly to which he placed his hands behind his head not needing to look at what Yang was seeing. There was only one person who could get girls to look at him a lot and it was actually something that happened a lot at Signal.

"That would be Kenraw, he is no ladies' man but he is none the less someone not to mess with when he is trying to sleep" Gaiden said.

As if on cue, the sound of someone crashing into a wall could be heard making Gaiden sigh and close his eyes in disappointment. Groaning could be heard followed by Atlas grunting and slowly standing up to walk off else where to find a better place to sleep as not to be bothered. A meter away showed Eren was stuck into a wall due to waking Atlas up with Tai standing in front of Eren shaking his head.

"And that is what happens when someone wakes him up" Gaiden spoke

Eren laughed before pushing himself out of the wall and looked at Tai and just stared at each other. Yang ignored the whole ordeal and walked towards the direction Atlas walked off to. Ruby and Gaiden watched as Yang went off towards Atlas before looking at one another again smiling lightly. Blake was lost in space as she was looking at Tai, how a Faunus cannot be afraid of what others saw or talked about him.

Her train of thought cut off as Weiss was now standing behind the Ruby and cleared her throat catching Gaiden and Ruby off guard and making Ruby jump into the air which Gaiden caught her in his arms in a bridal hold. Ruby slowly turned her head to look at Gaiden and blushed with Gaiden blushing just as red as her only for Weiss to shout at them making Gaiden turn his attention to Weiss and falling back on his rump forcing Ruby to hold on to Gaiden tighter.

With Weiss yelling at Gaiden and Ruby, Blake simply shook her head and sighed before picking up her lamp and blowing out the fire from it ending the first night of Beacon.

Come morning, Gaiden and his friends would be in the locker room preparing their weapons for the first part of officially being in Beacon. Gaiden got his bag on his back before shifting it to his right arm to hold on to it. Atlas simply went into his locker and pulled out a wrapped heavy anchor before taking off the wrappings and revealing it looked like a normal anchor, sighing he placed his anchor on his back. Tai latched his brief case to his hip with the handle of a katana visibly pointing out with his ears twitching now and again. Finally Eren put together his families going away gift to show his scythe that could use dust. The four used no armor but mainly had their reasons but for now they got ready for what was to come.

"So Atlas, I saw Yang head off to where you walked off to yesterday night, mind feeling us in on what happened?" Gaiden asked leaning over to Atlas.

"Nothing" Atlas answered bluntly.

"Doubt it" Gaiden whispered.

*Flash back*

Atlas had walked off to the other end of the ball room looking for a decent place to rest before he felt some one bump into him. He turned his head towards the direction he felt some one bump into him. His eyes saw the blond teenager known as Yang tried to push him to a wall but failed as Atlas stood his ground. A soft sigh escaped the lips of Atlas before turning to completely face her with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Yes?" Kenraw asked raising his right eye brow.

"Names Yang, my little sister Ruby is friends with Gaiden." Yang said smirking.

"And?" Kenraw asked looking away.

"Well, you have a big body…are you compensating for something?" Yang asked grinning.

Atlas looked at Yang before pushed her to a wall and placed both hands over her shoulders with his eyes looking into hers. A blush appeared on her cheeks with Atlas looking into her eyes thinking on her question before grinning. Yang's face was confused at his grinning face before her eyes locked with his while Atlas leaned forward with his lips by her left ear now smirking.

"I will let your imagination lead you there." Atlas whispered into her ear.

This caused Yang's blush to darken due to Atlas whispering into her ear until he stepped back looking at her with a smirk on his face. The two stared at one another before Atlas broke eye contact and walked off. Yang stood there against the wall trying to figure out what just happened. For once someone reversed her own teasing game against her leaving not her target flustered but herself.

*End of flash back*

"Nothing at all…." Atlas spoke smirking slightly.

With the four friends ready, they all left to the selected location Ozpin had chosen to meet up and prepare the needed test. When they arrived, each of the four saw square plates that fit only one person, this caused the four to look at one another. Gaiden raised his left hand and pointed to Tai and Eren before swaying his hand to the far two. Tai took the hint and elbowed Eren's side making him look at Tai then Gaiden before nodding, the two walked over to one of two of the plates before standing on it. Nodding at the understanding, Gaiden looked at Atlas and nodded as if hinting for him to stand on the square plate next to him. Atlas nodded and took his position with Gaiden finally standing on his.

Ozpin stood tall with his normal attire and watched as the plates were all being taken one by one by the students wanting to attend beacon. As the plates were filled, he took a sip of his coffee and nodded to Mr. Goodwitch who looked at the students and walked forward eyeing out the students.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, in today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest" Ozpin started.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of about the assignment of teens will allow us to put an end to your confusion…each of you will be given team mates today" Goodwitch spoke up holding a case in her arms.

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time in Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone whom you can work well" Ozpin said eyeing out the students once more before raising his cup up a little.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin before being slightly interrupted by Ruby.

"WHAT?" Ruby shouted with wide eyes.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest and you will need opposition along the way so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way…or you will die" Ozpin warned.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing relics, each pair must pick chose one and return to the top of the cliff we all got the item as well as you're standing in grade you appropriately are….are there any questions?" Ozpin asked looking about the students.

"Yeah, sir…" Jaune began.

"Good! Now take your position" Ozpin interrupted

With that said, the students all got ready with the plates launching students one by one while Jaune continued trying to ask foolish questions about how they got there. His only answer he got was that they were being flung there with no parachutes and they would have to find their own way of breaking their fall.

Jaune was soon launched making him scream in terror while Eren grinned widely as if welcoming the thrill to come. Eren was launched a second after Jaune with a devilish laughter being heard as he flew, Tai stayed silent when he was launched which he grabbed hold of his swords handle but not pulling it out just yet. Atlas was next but somehow he fell asleep while standing causing the launcher to fly a heavy sleeper in the sky. Ozpin and Goodwitch watched as the sleeping student sailed through the sky and towards the forest. Gaiden's right eye brow twitched from the sheer surprise and shock from seeing Atlases sleeping body flying towards the forest. Shaking his head, he was soon launched by the launcher and raced towards Atlas. Just to make sure he made it in time, he quickly punched his camping bag with his left hand and held onto it with his right hand.

The camping bag instantly opened up into a six foot shield that Gaiden tightened his grip with his right hand and pulled a hidden trigger. At the bottom of the shield revealed a single shot cannon shooting out a cannon ball backwards allowing Gaiden to fly forward and grab hold of Atlas with his left arm and placed him on his back. As they glided, Gaiden pulled a single cannon ball and set it inside the empty barrel and finished loading. With his single shot cannon reloaded, he turned his shield around and aimed his cannon forward seeing as gravity was already pulling them down. Gaiden waited patiently before they came into view with the ground and shot his cannon causing the kick back to push them back enough to make the landing easier to land. To get no damage though, Gaiden threw his shield towards the ground allowing him to grab a tree branch and release it. The shield crashed into the ground making a small crater under it. Laughing softly at this, Gaiden landed on the ground with Atlas still on his back. Gaiden walked off his shield before picked it up with his right hand and reloading it while he looked around the forest.

"Alright, let's get started" Gaiden spoke with a slight smirk.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Again please leave a review on what I can do to improve team Gates future adventure.

Also please tell me who your favorite character is in team GATE, who knows, I might add more situations with each and every one of them.

Till next time, Mahalo^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Teams Part 2

Gaiden looked around at his surroundings as to where he was at before looking at Atlas and pushed him off his back letting his sleeping body hit the ground face first. This in turn woke him up and a groan escaped his lips with his hands pushing himself up while shaking his head. Atlas sighed slowly looking towards Gaiden to see his friend laughing softly to himself. Another sigh escaped his lips before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Now that you're awake we can finally…" Gaiden stopped and looked around.

The sound of branches broke around them with eight Beowolves walked out of their hidden areas growling at the two students. Gaiden got his shield ready before Atlas let out a loud yawn with his left hand covering his mouth. Atlas did not want to drag this test on too long as he held the wrapping of his anchor in his right hand while he spun it on his right side. His lazy like eyes looked at the eight Beowolves, both sides stood off against one for a few seconds until one of the eight Beowolves ran towards Atlas causing its other pack mates to follow.

Atlas wasted no time bringing his anchor above his head and whipped it to the left and watched as his anchor hooked all eight up. The Beowolves were helpless to the anchor before it was lifted up into the sky and quickly pulled down. With the anchor being pulled down by Atlas, the anchor crashed into the ground killing the eight Beowolves with ease making Gaiden sigh at the simple action and walked to the dead Beowolves.

"You really hate dragging things on don't you?" Gaiden asked.

"I really do" Atlas answered.

They looked at one another before the sight of three figures could be seen to show three Ursas walking towards them. Atlas gritted his teeth before spinning his anchor again and got ready with Gaiden running towards the one to the right. The three Ursas roared out and charged as well, Gaiden jumped over the first one close enough and aimed his cannon at its body grinning. Pulling the trigger, the cannon shot out and slammed the Ursa into the ground killing it with a hole visible on the middle of its back. Fortunately, Gaiden was sent flying thanks to his cannon with Atlas swung his anchor upwards like a heavy axe sending the second one into the sky with its head cracked.

Two down and only one left, Gaiden saw Atlases anchor and smirked grabbing hold of it with Atlas smirking at this and pulled his weapon down. This in turn pulled down Gaiden who brought his shield forward with his target being the last Ursa. The Ursa looked up only to meet the crystal end of Gaiden's shield that crashed into its body leaving a small crater and kicking up dirt. As the dirt cleared, Gaiden would be holding his shield in his right hand looking down at the squash of a Grimm grinning.

Gaiden looked at Atlas and nodded before the two walked towards the ruins to collect the artifact and complete their task. They could easily take out most Grimm that is not in a large group but it was the larger ones that would give them a run for their money.

"I wonder if Tai and Eren are doing alright." Gaiden asked worried.

"They'll be fine; they are very good at what they do." Atlas spoke sighing.

Gaiden looked at Atlas with a questionable look.

"Kill." Atlas answered.

This made Gaiden blink and nod in understanding.

"True, this is nothing compared with what we dealt with at my parent's house." Gaiden spoke up smiling now.

"Noting will compare to that…for now." Atlas spoke.

The two just continued to walk towards the ruins not needing to worry about Tai or Eren.

[With Tai and Eren]

Tai had landed with ease along with Eren as the two were by one another when they both landed. They talked to one another about Eren wanting to kill Blake still with Tai slowly beginning to out debate Eren as well as making him understand what Blake was implying. Sadly they were interrupted with eight Beowolves coming out of nowhere and surrounded them. The Beowolves growled and bared their fangs ready to charge at them.

Right when the Beowolves were about to make a jump towards the two students, four of the Beowolves dropped to the ground showing they were cut in half. Tai had brought his suitcase out with it having the length of a short sword before its length extended making it the length of a long katana now; both his hands were gripping the handle. The remaining four growled at the students and finally jumped towards the two until a scythe was shown beheading two of the Beowolves followed by a bullet piercing another between the eyes. The bullet could be traced by Tai who sheathed his katana and shifted hiss suit case into that of sniper rifle.

The last one was cut into four pieces with Tai and Eren cutting at the same target with one swift motion. Both of the friends looked at one another and nodded before Tai pulled his katana up making it fold into that of his suitcase again.

"Did that settle your blood lust Eren?" Tai asked looking at him.

"A little, but I will need more." Eren admitted while rubbing his chin.

As if his wishes were granted, three Ursas were seen walking about before the three looked to the direction of Tai and Eren. Tai looked at the three bear like Grimms and sighed closing his eyes and standing still. Eren was not as patient as he began to jog towards the three Ursas spinning his scythe with both hands over his head. A sigh left Tais lips as he opened his eyes and dashed to meet up with Eren.

Eren's eyes widened as he jumped up and cut of the Ursas head which was on the right in half while the one to the left had its head cut off by Tais katana. The last Ursa look side to side seeing its pack mates were easily taken out before Tai and Eren looked to the last target and blitzed past the lone Ursa with their weapons cutting into its body. The Ursa stood there before falling on its front body dead with Tai sheathing his katana and Eren sighing in satisfaction. A sigh of relief escaped Tais lips seeing Eren had finally settled his blood lust and finally calmed himself down.

With their previous debate now over, they made their way towards the ruins as well with Tai lowering his head with his eyes closed as to allow his hearing senses to kick in and stay sharp. Eren just hummed to himself about his kills with what happened to them as well as what he could have done to them.

"I fell much better now." Eren spoke looking at Tai.

"Good, now we don't have to worry about killing anyone now." Tai spoke looking at Eren with his right eye that was slightly opened.

As they continued to walk they stopped and looked behind them hearing trees being taken down and looked over their shoulders with their eyes going wide and quickly began to book it towards the ruins.

[With Gaiden and Atlas]

Gaiden and Atlas reached the ruins with chess pieces on stone table pillars with Gaiden running over to take a closer look. As soon as Gaiden took the white king with the sound of trees being taken down until Tai and Eren quickly ran out of the forest with a Death Stalker right behind them trying to grab Eren. Rubble fell from the side of the cliff making Gaiden look up to see a never more flying over the four friends.

"Atlas you are with Tai to take out the Nevermore while me and Eren take on the Death Stalker" Gaiden ordered.

Atlas nodded before running towards Tai who looked up seeing the Nevermore then back at Atlas nodding to him in a silent agreement. Gaiden looked at Eren and reloaded Marcher (his weapon) and aimed the cannon end at the stalker. Eren saw Gaiden take aim with Marcher and smirked at it before Gaiden pulled the trigger firing the single ball of iron. As if a race was started by a single gun fire, the three friends separated with Eren jumping over the cannon ball making it hit the Death Stalker and knocking it back a feet. Atlas brought out extinction and swung it upwards which Tai gladly jumped on and allowed himself to get launched into the sky towards the Nevermore.

Gaiden watched as Tai was launched into the sky thanks to Atlas as he waited for his chance to attack the Nevermore. When Eren landed on the ground, he turned and pointed at the death stalker with his middle and pointing finger and swayed them down. This caused a black glyph to appear under the Death Stalker making it move slower and Eren grin. With the Death Stalker slowed down, he took the time to reload Marcher before running towards Eren.

Eren looked to Gaiden and smiled jumping up and faced the Death Stalker who was still stuck on the glyph and trying desperate to get out. When Gaiden reached Eren, Eren turned to look at the Death Stalker with his scythe at the ready. Gaiden grinned widely and brought the crystal part of Marcher and pulled the trigger punching forward with the shield launching Eren towards the Death Stalkers stinger. In a quick motion, Eren had dropped the glyph and cut the stinger off.

"Eren, Lock Box!" Gaiden shouted.

Eren used Death and stabbed into a tree to swing around and slide towards the Death Stalker before bringing Death back and stabbing the ground behind the Death Stalker. The canister on the scythe spun and stopped at yellow with lightning coming out and locking the Death Stalker in place. With the Death Stalker now stuck in one spot, Gaiden reloaded Marcher with his last ball and breathed in slowly. Gaiden went into a full sprint before aiming Marcher at the ground with its cannon end and jumped before pulling the trigger. When Gaiden pulled the trigger, this allowed him to launch himself into the sky with some help from his semblance so he could be higher in the sky.

Gaiden looked at his target and smiled happily with gravity playing its roll and began to pull Gaiden down towards the ground. Eren looked up to the sky seeing his friend and smirked waiting for the right moment to release the box so he wouldn't get caught in the blast radius. Just when Gaiden was about to make contact with the helpless Death Stalker, Eren released the hold and jumped back watching his Gaiden had brought the crystal part of Marcher to the Death Stalkers body.

With Marcher crashing into the Death Stalkers body, Gaiden covered his eyes as to prevent dirt from getting into his eyes. Dirt was instantly kicked up thanks to Gaiden squashing the Death Stalker with Marcher and Eren flying back into a tree due to the impact. As the dirt cleared, Gaiden would be holding Marcher in his right hand looking down at the squash of a Grimm. He bowed his head in respect to it before walking off its crushed body to check on Eren.

"Eren you alright buddy?" Gaiden asked worried.

Eren sighed before dusting himself off with his right hand and slowly looked at Gaiden smirking.

"Believe me that was nothing compared to a punch from Atlas." Eren spoke laughing a little.

"That is very true." Gaiden spoke

The two friends looked at each other and went quiet for a few seconds before bursting out laughing at the many times Atlas hit Eren over different situations. With their goal finished they had to wait on the other before Gaiden remembered something. Gaiden shifted Marcher back into his camping back pack while patting his pockets feeling for something until he found his flare gun in his left pocket. Eren watched as Gaiden pulled out the flare gun with his left hand and aimed it at the sky before shooting it into the sky. This was a signal to Atlas and Tai that they have finished off the Death Stalker as well as where they were at.

"Now we wait." Gaiden spoke looking up at the red line of smoke with an innocent smile.

"You do know you also gave our position away to other Grimm's right?" Eren asked narrowing his eyes at Gaiden.

Gaiden simply stood there and just noticed what he just did as he brought his free hand to the side of his head and scratched it. A single sweat drop rolled down the right side of his forehead before Eren sighed and brought his right hand up before he slapped the back of Gaiden's head making him fall flat on his face and lay there.

"You're supposed to be think before you do remember?" Eren scolded.

[With Atlas and Tai]

At a distance Tai was seen on the Nevermore's body and was constantly cutting at its feathers seeing it do little to no damage but it did annoy the large Nevermore. Atlas was running on the ground trying to keep up with the Nevermore until he saw a ramp. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he ran towards the ramp and quickly launched himself off it while swinging Extinction and threw it towards the Nevermore's feet. With the extra boost, Atlas watched as Extinction wrapped around the Nevermore's left leg allowing him to get pulled by the Nevermore.

Tai rode the Never mores back until he saw that it was headed towards a mountain side bent on crashing its back onto the mountain side. Atlas saw this as well and laughed at it before pulling Extinction with all his might allowing him to go right up to the Nevermore's feet. The Nevermore flew forward and turned around with Tai jumping off its back and stabbed the side before running on the side. This was something Tai specialized in as well as give him an edge against the Nevermore attempt to crush him. With the nevermore leaning off the mountain side to fly off, Tai had jumped off the wall and brought his weapon Calamity into its sheath and shifted it into its rifle form.

Atlas got Extinction off the Nevermore's leg and jumped up swinging extinction around before bringing it down on the Nevermore's head forcing it to fall to the ground. Tai followed up by shooting at its skull and watched as the bullets did little to nothing as well. They looked at the skull and got an idea to which Atlas looked at Tai and brought his hand out. This caught Tais attention and looked to Atlas taking his hand with Calamity shifting back to his suit case form. A grin spread across the lips of Atlas as he spun around while holding onto Tai before quickly releasing hold of him.

As Tai was flung towards the Nevermore, he pulled out Calamity from its sheath and pierced its back enough to get it stuck and rolled on the ground minimizing the damage. Atlas saw Calamity and widened his eyes bringing Extinction back and swung it around himself once before swinging it downwards with his might. Extinction raced down from the sky towards Calamity and watched as Atlas was pulled with Extinction. The two weapons connected making Calamity pierce through the Nevermore's body. With the dead nevermore pinned to the ground, Atlas quickly pulled Extinction up and swung it towards the cliff side to slow his decent down. He landed softly with Tai digging in the dead Nevermore's flesh to recover Calamity.

"Now that the Nevermore is out of the way, let us return to Gaiden and Eren." Tai spoke pulling Calamity out of the dead Nevermore and sheathing it.

"It's about time!" Atlas shouted.

Tai looked at where they last saw Gaiden and Eren to see a flare gun being shot and nudged his head towards the direction of the flare gun. Atlas saw this and face palmed himself seeing as they would have to do more work now. The two sighed and ran towards the direction of the flare.

[With Gaiden and Eren]

On the ground laid bodies of Grimm; creeps, Beowolves, and finally Ursas on the ground lifeless with some being cut in half while others had crushed chests or skulls. Eren was on a pile of the dead Beowolves while Gaiden was sitting by the pieces as to make sure none would be harmed. Tai had made it back with his right hand ready to pull out Calamity out but saw everything was fine followed by Atlas making his way to find the same thing and sigh in relief. Gaiden looked at his friends and smiled nervously waving his left hand while Eren had the other king in his hand. The four met in the middle with Gaiden looking at Atlas and nodded to him while Eren softly punched Tai in the side making the three laughed softly. They all bowed their heads in respect to those they fought and killed before they made their way back to the needed location leaving the remaining pieces alone.

"That was fun" Eren whispered.

"You know what's more fun?" Atlas asked looking at Eren.

"What?" Eren asked crossing his arms.

"Sleeping" Atlas answered looking forward with his hands behind his head.

"Really?" The three friends asked at the same time.

"Damn straight! I am tired and want nothing more than to crash" Atlas spoke.

He began to pick up speed and went into a full on sprint making everyone else follow close behind laughing softly at this.

A dark figure watched the four run off with red glowing eyes locked on them, the figure stood inside a dark cave before four more pairs of eyes were seen watching Gaiden them run off. The five figures continued to watch a little longer before slowly backing up into the cave and vanishing from sight.

Finished with chapter 3.

Damn that was actually….very tiring^_^

Again please review on what parts you like, what more I can do to make it more interesting, and finally tell me who your favorite character is.

Question.

Out of the upcoming four pairs, which one of the pairs would you like to see more of?

Ruby x Gaiden

Weiss x Eren

Blake x Tai

Yang x Atlas


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Settling In

When Gaiden them returned to Beacon, Gaiden as well as Atlas, Tai, and Eren following close behind him taking to one another about the exam. As they entered they heard the teams being made up by Professor Ozpin. With team RWBY being made up it was finally Gaiden and his friends turn to be called up.

"Gaiden Johnson, Atlas Kenraw Kahn, Tai Kenshin Vash, and Eren Karas Shibata, the four of you retrieved the king pieces so from this day forward you will all be known as Team GATE lead by Gaiden Johnson" Prof. Ozpin announced.

Gaiden smiled while crossing his arms over his chest with Tai and Eren simply bowing their heads in respect but for Atlas, he stood there waiting to go to bed in their dorms.

After the announcement, all of Team gate headed towards their dorm room which was two rooms away from Team RWBYs room. The first one to crash was Atlas as he called dibs on the closest bed, which was the closest to the door, by laying on it and going to sleep. Eren was tempted to bug Atlas but was also just as tired thanks to Gaiden's flare gun act and attracting groups of Grim to their location; he took the bed across from Atlas. Tai simply took the bed by the window and fell asleep leaving Gaiden to sort some things out. The room would be separated on who has what part of the room but that was saved for later since Gaiden was just as tired.

Come morning, the second to wake was Gaiden as he woke to a sun shiny day with Tai exiting the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Scars could be clearly seen about his body; claw marks on his right shoulder, back, and chest were visible in the bright rays of sun. Gaiden looked at Tai before looking at the ground remembering his own harsh training as to keep up with his family's traditions. A sigh escaped Gaiden's lips before he looked at Tai to see he was now getting dressed.

His attention was brought to one of his school books as he walked over to it seeing his class schedule to see their first class was at nine o'clock. Gaiden blinked his eyes before he looked at the clock hanging over the door to see it was close to being eight thirty. Seeing this, Gaiden closed his eyes before placing his hands together and breathed in deeply. Tai saw Gaiden prepare for something and sighed leaving the room to class.

AS Tai left the room, Gaiden shouted loudly to awaken Atlas as well as Eren who were still fast asleep.

"WAKE UP YOU GUYS! WE NEED TO GET READY FOR CLASSES!" Gaiden shouted.

This sudden outburst made Eren flail in sleep before falling off his bed and landing face first onto the ground. Atlas on the other hand woke up for a split second before falling asleep again, Eren got up off the ground and looked at the clock seeing it was as Gaiden said. Eren quickly woke up and ran into the bath room as to rinse off and brush his teeth. Gaiden walked over to Atlas and tapped his right foot on the ground thinking of a way to wake Atlas up from his deep slumber.

"If you don't wake up soon I will continue to bug the living hell out of you for the rest of the day" Gaiden threatened

Atlas groaned from his sleep as he forced himself awake as to avoid the threat. When Gaiden was in such a mood, it was like hell to Atlas as Gaiden would poke him constantly, call his name, or just do both at the same time. As he got up, he went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth and nothing more. With his team now awake, Gaiden nodded his head as he began to get ready for class.

Twenty five minutes later, Eren was the first one out as he began to get ready for class before quickly rushing out of the dorm room to class. Atlas lazily walked out and stretched with Gaiden going in the bath room to wash up quickly and as Atlas finished getting ready, Gaiden instantly grabbed Atlas by his right arm and pulled him as Gaiden booked it to get to class on time.

Gaiden had gotten to class right as the bell rang as he released Atlas and walked over to where Tai saved him a seat. Eren would be sitting on the left side of Tai with his note book out ready to write notes, Tai was the same but he was there earlier than them. Atlas followed Gaiden before sitting beside him and looked at the professor walk in. He was a veteran hunter with grey hair combed to the side and a bushy mustache over his lips. Eren looked at the Professor seeing his name on the board as Professor Port.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but refer to them as prey ha-ha!" Prof Port spoke swinging his right arm to the side with a smile.

"And you shall too from graduating from this academy, now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens from the otherwise traitorous world that are teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in…huntsmen, huntresses" Port pointed to a random huntress and winked

"Individuals that have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves, from what you ask?" Port asked with his left hand raised to the side.

"Why the very world!" Port answered.

"YEAH!" Gaiden shouted in agreement with his right hand raised up.

Eren and Tai looked at Gaiden before they both face palmed themselves as Gaiden was the only one who agreed. Seeing this, he chuckled nervously before slowly sitting back down looking at his book while Prof. Port cleared his throat as to continue his lesson.

"That is what you are training to become, but first, a story a tale of a young handsome man…me" Port spoke

As Prof port began to tell his story, Atlas had long fallen asleep with Tai and Gaiden discussing about the Grimm they fought yesterday. Eren was merely writing down notes form the Professors story as to keep it by him in case it would be needed for examples. This was one of his many habits as to keep track of his family shipments and stocks. As Prof Port was at the end of his story, Tai tapped the table and nudged his head to the prof as to keep track of the prof.

"Celebrated as a hero" Port finished his story before bowing his head and standing straight.

"Moral of the story, true huntsmen must be honorable, must be dependable, true huntsmen must strategic, well educated, and wise." Prof Port spoke looking at his students.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Prof Port asked with his hands now behind his back.

Gaiden was about to raise his hand before Weiss quickly brought her hand up to volunteer.

"I do sir!" Weiss shouted.

"Well then let's find out" Prof Port spoke looking to his right.

To the Professors right was a caged Grimm that shook at the cage trying to get out. Red glowing eyes could be easily seen within the darkness of the cage as its rage was focused on shredding any in its wake.

"Step forward and face your opponent" Prof Port announced.

With that, Weiss walked to the front of the class room with her rapier drawn and ready to fight as the Professor brought his weapon out and cut the lock. With the lock now cut, the door to the cage quickly fell forward revealing a boar like Grimm with four eyes and two long tusks known as a boarbatusks. Eren watched as Weiss argued with her team leader, this made Eren shake his head in disappointment. As Weiss began to fight the boar like Grimm. Even when Ruby pointed out the weakness of the boar, Weiss still yelled at Ruby as if she was a bother rather than a team mate.

Seconds pass as Weiss finished off the boarbatusks; class had already ended making Weiss leave the class room before anyone else. Ruby followed after Weiss as to talk to her about her attitude while the rest of team RWBY went back to their dorm room. Gaiden looked at Eren to see his friend was a disappointed at Weiss about disrespecting her leader.

"Eren, are you okay?" Gaiden asked worried about his friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Eren spoke getting up and leaving.

[Next Day]

With the first day running off and the next day arriving, Team Gate would be in the combat room watching as Jaune was getting beaten down in a one on match against Cardin. Gaiden did not like Cardin for anything with Tai just watching carefully and Eren still feeling down about his friend changing. The sound of a loud beep signaling that Jaune lost the battle making Cardin smirk and back off for now.

"That's enough." Ms. Goodwitch spoke.

Miss Goodwitch's stepped between the two and walking forward holding her pad in her left hand as she brought it to her face.

"Students as you can see, Arcs aura has dropped into the red, in a tournament style dual, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match" Goodwitch spoke before sighing.

Eren looked at Jaune uncomfortable as well as irked by how the boy was beaten so easily and wasn't even able to score a single hit on him. Atlas was sitting their disappointed at the young boy while slowly looking at Cardin, his eyes narrowed as he thought about if he spoke down on Eren. Tai had been watching Cardin the entire time as to see where he kept himself open and vulnerable. Gaiden on the other hand was a little worried about the boy who was beaten senselessly by his opponent.

As class ended everyone got up and left for the mess hall all with Gaiden standing up and stretching his arms while looking at his team. Eren and Tai slowly stood up at the same time while talking to one another as they left leaving Gaiden and Atlas. Atlas sighed slowly standing up and cracking his neck before leaving for the mess hall. Gaiden looked over to the arena are thinking a little before looking at Atlas as he left before he followed suit.

"I hope things will not go out of control today" Gaiden whispered to himself.

[Mess Hall]

As Gaiden arrived at the mess hall, he saw Ruby as well as her team and waved over to them which Ruby saw and waved back. Eren and Tai would be sitting across from Blake and Weiss with Team JNPR sitting on the same table. Gaiden walked over and sat beside Jaune looking at him. Jaune sat there messing with his food with Pyrrah becoming worried about him.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrah asked.

It took a few seconds for Jaune to catch what Pyrrah said before he snapped out of his train of thought. To Gaiden it was already clear on why he was bummed but what was not clear was why not ask for help.

"Oh yeah, why?" Jaune said not making eye contact.

"Not to be rude or anything Jaune but you don't seem okay at all." Gaiden admitted tilting his head to the right a little.

"Guys I'm fine, seriously, look." Jaune said giving a fake smile and a thumb up before looking over to Cardin who was a table away.

Gaiden followed Jaunes gaze to find him looking at Cardin who was bullying a Faunus with rabbit ears with his team. Seeing this, Gaiden's eyes widened enraged at the scene to the point where Eren and Tai picked up on while Atlas was stuffing his face with food. Everything went silent to Gaiden as his sights were now set on team CRDL.

"Oww stop that hurts!" The rabbit Faunus girl shouted in pain.

That pushed Gaiden past his limit before Eren cleared his throat quickly getting Gaiden's attention. Eren brought his right fist up with his pointing finger up and moved it left to right as if telling Gaiden to stop. Gaiden looked at this action before closing his eyes and breathing in slowly and calming himself down. Ruby looked at Gaiden and looked a little worried before smiling a little and placed her hands on the table making Gaiden open his left eye slightly to look at Ruby.

"You okay Gaiden?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine, I just don't take bullies kindly" Gaiden admitted.

Eren nodded and stood up walking over to Cardin and his gang with his hands behind his back and stopped right in front of Cardin looking down at him.

"You know it is not nice to be bullying others little boy" Eren spoke with a smirk.

"Who are you calling little boy you brat?" Cardin asked standing up.

"Why not take a little gambit with me and my leader?" Eren proposed.

Cardin looked at Eren for a little then looked at his team laughing softly before looking back at Eren crossing his arms.

"Fight one of team GATE with your entire team, if you win we will be your lackeys for the entire four years in this academy" Eren answered.

"And if one of your team mates win what do you get?" Cardin asked.

"You and your team become Gaiden's lackeys" Eren answered.

"Fine! Then my team challenges you brat." Cardin spoke smirking.

"So be it, we fight in the combat arena with a teacher as a judge." Eren spoke.

With that Eren turned his back on Cardin and walked off humming to himself while Gaiden looked to Tai and Atlas before clearing his throat. This caught their attention making them look to were Eren walked off to and quickly stood up and followed suite. Gaiden wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to Eren or Cardin as it would cause Eren to both get kicked out of the academy as well as thrown in jail. Teams RWBY as well as JNPR followed them wandering on how the fight will turn out.

[In the combat room]

With Eren on one side and team CRDL on the other, Gaiden and the rest of team GATE with the teams JNPR and RWBY watching the fight about to take place. With Eren held Death in his left hand with its blade touching the ground. Gaiden was a worried about Eren going too far but was ready to jump in to stop Eren's wrath if need be. Mrs. Goodwitch stood between the two to watch the battle as well as keep a sharp eye on Eren given his history about those that talked about his families company.

"The combat will start in three seconds, the match will end when you lose your weapon, unfit to continue fighting, or forfeit." Goodwitch announced.

"Hope your ready Cardin" Eren whispered.

"Two"

"Oh believe me boy I hope you're ready" Cardin replied.

"One"

Eren got into a running position with team CRDL getting into their formation with Cardin in front while the others got behind him.

"Start" Goodwitch announced.

At the announcement, Team CRDL quickly ran towards Eren who did the same with weapons ready and drawn. As they reached one another, Eren jumped over Carding while sliding his hand from the center of the pole of Death to the end of the pole. Cardin's gaze followed Eren only to have Deaths blade hit the back of his head allowing Eren to launch himself back while Cardin was launched into his team mates. A laugh escaped Eren while watching Cardin and his thugs get back on their feet with Cardin bringing his weapon forward and swung it at the ground creating a line of explosions aimed at Eren.

Eren rolled to the side while pointing at Cardin making a Glypse appear under his feet binding him still but unfortunately Cardin's team mates Russel and Sky rushed Eren from opposite sides. Russel jumped upwards and spun forward like that of wheel with his weapons slashing forward while Sky continued to run towards Eren's position.

Eren looked at Russel and brought Death in front to block the slashes with Sky reaching Eren from behind and brought his halberd forward in an attempt to slash at Eren's back. It connected and sent Eren to the side along with breaking the glyph that held Cardin. Cardin in turn ran towards Eren and watched as Eren was fending off Sky and Russel. With Eren focused on not getting hit by Sky and Russel, Cardin came up from the side and slammed his mace into Eren's side launching him to the side laughing.

"Is that the entire Shibata corps heir has? No wonder they are a dying business, because their heir can't hold himself in a match all on his own" Cardin taunted.

Gaiden's eyes widened with Tai's focus on Eren who was becoming more intense as they got their own weapons ready to fend of Eren. Eren's eyes widened at the comment Cardin spoke about his families business dying but sad to say he was not lying. To Eren it was a serious offence to his families business, his eyes were filled with blood lust as he pointed at Cardin and was about to use a Glypse to punish him only for the match to be stopped by Ms. Goodwitch who stepped between them but aimed her wand at Eren.

"This match is voided so Eren leave now and cool off" Ms. Goodwitch spoke narrowing her eyes at him.

Eren glared at Ms. Goodwitch making him grit his teeth before closing his eyes and walking towards the exit.

"Have fun with your families dying business brat!" Cardin shouted.

This caused Eren to stop and look over his right shoulder to glare at Cardin who had his arms out wards as if he was asking for a Eren to do something foolish. He quickly turned forward and walked out of the combat room with Weiss getting up and running off to talk to Eren. While the event took place, Gaiden's playful and caring aura began to grow heavy with rage and hate, he was about to stand up to continue what Eren started. Suddenly a hand was placed on Gaiden's shoulder forcing him to quickly glare at the one who dared to try and stop him. The one who stopped him was none other than Atlas who towered over Gaiden's form.

"Stay here Gaiden; I have heard enough of the infants talking if they are adults" Atlas spoke.

Gaiden looked at Atlas to see he was serious to which made Gaiden sigh and sat down with his arms crossed with his eyes looking at Cardin.

"No respect" Gaiden whispered.

"no mercy" Atlas finished as he removed his hand from Gaiden's shoulder.

With that Atlas made his way to the center of the combat room looking at Cardin and his team with his eyes half open.

"Goodwitch, I will take over for Eren seeing as you voided his match thus it is called as a tie" Atlas spoke holding Extinction in his right hand while the silk was held in his opposite hand.

"I will be the tie breaker" Atlas said sighing.

"What do we have here? The big brother of the failure of an heir?" Cardin taunted looking at Atlas

"Spoiled infant, you should know when to stop talking" Atlas spoke.

Ms. Goodwitch looked at Atlas unsure how to see this situation; his files were very limited but had no real bad records other than sleeping in most of his classes. She soon nodded at this with Atlas tossing Extinction up into the air and began to swing it with his left hand with his right hand grabbing part of the long silk that held his weapon.

"Begin" Ms. Goodwitch announced.

At the start, Cardin let his thugs rush Atlas from the front while he waited, Atlas walked to them with his eyes still half open. As Sky, Russel, and Dove ran, they had their weapons drawn but they failed to notice that Atlas had swung Extinction to the side. The anchor like weapon hooked all three in front of Atlas before he gripped the silk and slashed it upwards launching Extinction into the sky along with most of Team CRDL. As they were about to fall to the ground, Extinction was aimed towards the ground to which Atlas grabbed the cloth with both hands and yanked it down to the ground causing Extinction to fly down hooking the three down together before the three slammed into the ground kicking up dirt.

As the dirt and dust cleared it showed the three and their aura bar were green but quickly went red and almost with bones shattered and cracked from the force of impact from both the ground and the heavy anchor. Cardin looked at his team who groaned in pain with Extinction being pulled out of the ground by Atlas who made his way towards Cardin.

"Do you see your friends on the ground there boy?" Atlas asked pointing at the wounded team of CRDL with Extinction.

"Theirs is a show of mercy, you will get no such thing from me" Atlas answered widening his eyes and gritting his teeth.

Atlas activated his semblance known as awakening; this ability was like that of Yang's semblance which draws strength from getting hit but unlike hers, he does not need to get hit thus increasing his strength, speed, agility, but greatly decreases his stamina and making him extremely tired after a certain time period. As Atlas widened his eyes, his aura exploded like flames with Atlas being engulfed by the flames but the figure of Atlas being that of a shadow like figure in the flame. The figure looked more like a demon now and this triggered a rumored that spread about Beacon which made Ruby's eyes widen at remembering who this was.

"I remember him now! The demon of Beacon" Ruby whispered while putting her hands in front of her mouth.

"What?" Yang asked surprised.

"He was held back a year or so because of what he did to students as well as some teachers" Ruby answered.

Cardin stood there dumbfounded on what he was about to face as well as given and was about to forfeit before Atlas vanished and appeared in front of him and grabbing his lower face with his left hand grinning while lifting him off the ground.

"Oh no Cardin, I will give you no quarter but don't worry I will not kill you" Atlas spoke before Cardin brought his mace and slammed it into Atlases head from the right.

This launched Atlas to the side with Cardin being dropped to the ground and began coughing loudly to catch his breath. As he stood up he looked forward to see Atlas in front of him again grinning widely. Cardin stood up quickly and swung his mace upwards for an uppercut but heard a crack from his right wrist. His head turned to look at his wrist to see his hand was twisted past where it was supposed to be with Atlases hand by his now twisted wrist.

"I will only leave you inches from deaths door" Atlas whispered

Cardins head turned to Atlas only to he see a blur as Atlas delivered his own uppercut sending Cardin into the sky and dropped Extinction while grabbing hold of the very end of the cloth. With Cardin falling down, Atlas jumped upwards and grabbed Cardin with his right hand and pulled him down towards the ground.

As Cardin flew towards the ground, Atlas pulled the end of Extinctions cloth pulling it upwards which connected with Cardin's gut and knocking the air out of him. With Extinction hitting Cardin, it stopped him from falling for a few seconds but that was long enough for Atlas to catch up and plant both his feet into Cardin's back as they continued their decent. They both crashed into the ground revealing Cardin on the ground unconscious and blood dripping from his mouth while Atlas slowly walked off his back sighing softly deactivating his semblance which was awaken.

"Don't worry, he's still very much alive but he will be needing some extreme medical attention" Atlas spoke looking at Ms. Goodwitch with his lazy like eyes again.

"And the match is set, winner is Atlas Kenraw Kahn" Ms. Goodwitch announced shocked at the display that took place.

A medical team quickly rushed in to take team CRDL to the medical center of the academy with Atlas bringing his left hand over his mouth as he yawned loudly. He looked up at Gaiden and nodded his head before slowly looking over to Yang and smirked before turning to head to his teams dorm room. Gaiden watched as Team CRDL was taken to the medical side of the school before he smiled in satisfaction and stood up to leave only to be stopped by Yang.

"You have some explaining to do" Yang spoke pointing at him with her right pointing finger.

"How do you know the demon of Beacon?" Ruby asked beside her sisters.

"He is my adopted brother" Gaiden answered bluntly.

As they looked at each other about the answer they turned to find Gaiden was no longer there but by the exit walking out to the dorm room as well. Tai was left there to finish what Gaiden was to answer as he walked over to the girls looking around for Gaiden.

"Yang and Ruby, I advise you both to leave Gaiden as well as Atlas alone for now" Tai advised closing his eyes.

"They both went through a lot and wish to rest" Tai spoke walking past them.

"Some other time" Tai finished as he left the combat room.

[Balcony]

Eren leaned on the stone pillar looking out to the night sky, his thoughts consuming him. His family had gone missing. Their company was failing and on the verge of dying had he not been there to hold it together. The tightness in his chest was growing worse as rage boiled within him. No one knew of his situation and he planned to keep it that way. It was no one's business. He didn't want pity from anyone nor did he feel like others trying to smother him while trying to say they understood what was going on. No one knew. No one had to.

"You would be out here alone." a familiar voice broke his train of though. Weiss came into his field of vision when he turned to face the voice.

"What are you doing here." Eren said more than asked. This earned a look of concern from Weiss.

"What is wrong, Eren? Ever since we got to Beacon, you've been a bit off. I saw you in the combat room. What was that? You looked like something in you just completely snapped. I've never seen you like that." Weiss walked up behind Eren as he turned his back to her to look back at the night sky.

"What does it matter to you, Ms. Schnee? You have yourself to worry about." Eren shot coldly causing Weiss to frown a bit disappointed and a bit hurt.

"Look, I know how things can get but you know me. We've known each other for a long time, Eren. Don't shut me out if you're suffering inside." she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need your pity, Ms. Schnee." he shrugged her hand off.

"It's not ptiy, Eren. I care. We've been friends since childhood. I know we've lost contact for a while but I'm here now." she quickly found herself in Eren's arms.

"I'll trust you then. I don't want the others to know until I am able to tell them." his voice was softer than usual almost gentle. The embrace between them did not break.

"I... I promise." she blushed and her mouth twisted up a little.

"My family has gone missing. The company is slowly dying." his embrace tightened as he spoke.

"I've been trying to maintain it on my own. It's difficult." he twitched a little as he felt Weiss' hands gently rest around his waist.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. It must be really stressful." her voice was full of sincerity. She tried to find more words of comfort to offer but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Thank you, for being here. You being able to listen is enough." Eren stared deep into Weiss' eyes which reflected the starlight of the night sky.

They stood there on the balcony as the stars in the sky matched the silence around them, a gentle breeze caressing their faces. His embrace finally broke as he lifted his right hand to rest lightly on the side of her cheek. Her face was now peaceful and her eyes now reflected his own. He rubbed his thumb up and down her cheek gently.

"Weiss, could you close your eyes?" he whispered and she complied as his face grew closer to hers. Their hearts began to race rapidly in tune for their lips were now only millimeters away.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIS!" unfortunately the meeting of lips was prevented by a horrid impact followed by a red cloak.

Eren felt his back hit the pillar of the balcony and added weight crushing him on impact in a set of two. Ruby and Weiss had been flung into him by the sheer force of the red hooded girl. This caused Weiss to stand up practically breathing fire.

"RUBY! You just ruined my chance!" obviously annoyed, Weiss was nearly as red as Ruby's cape. This caused Eren to snicker.

"I'm glad that you have found some friends to cheer you up as well, Ms. Schnee." he stood up straight and began to walk back toward his dorm, leaving Weiss and Ruby behind. As he was about to step indoors he looked over his shoulder at Weiss and grinned almost seductively.

"I hope we can continue sometime soon. Sweet snow angel." this caused Weiss to become silent and look at the ground to struggle with her racing heart.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

That is the end of Chapter 4. This one took time as it had an element that I am not used to known as…romance…but luckily I have a partner to help with that^^

I hope you liked it? Now the same question as last time but minus the Eren x Weiss scene seeing as this one has it^_^;

Which scene would you, the viewers, would you like to see? Please review with your answers!

A) Gaiden x Ruby

B) Tai x Blake

C) Atlas x Yang


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Danger Zone**

With the new day arising, Atlas was surprisingly the first one up at five o'clock in the wearing his usual cloths excluding his shirt. He was in the gym destroying the practice dummies on his own without Extinction. For him to not release to much destruction in the gym he left Extinction in the far left corner of the room. At so early in the room no one else would bother him when he worked out or at least that is what he thought. When he finished off his tenth practice dummy he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him which he turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder to see Yang leaning against the frame of the door way looking at Atlas and his exposed upper body.

Atlas looked at Yang for a little before Yang smirked and pushed herself off the door frame and made her way towards Atlas while swaying her hips side to side teasingly. Yang wore a yellow tank top and black spandex for her pants. He was surprised to see someone else up early as he was not used to it but soon turned his body to face her completely.

"I am surprised to see someone else up as early as me" Atlas said crossing his arms.

"Why are you up so early?" Yang asked looking at the destruction of the practice dummies.

Atlas did not answer as he sighed and walked passed her, or at least tried, before Yang brought her hand to grab the wrist of Atlas causing him to stop and look at the door way.

"I have questions and I want you to answer them, NOW!" Yang demanded while gripping his wrist a little tighter.

"You want answers? Fine, but you will have to spar me then you might be able to tell why I am up" Atlas answered as he slowly faced her.

Yang smirked at Atlas before releasing his wrist and backed away while balling her hands into fists while getting into a boxing stance. Atlas looked at Yang's stance before nodding and rolled his shoulders a bit before facing his left side to her while bringing his right foot back and squatting a bit then tucked his right arm back with his right hand balled into a fist. His left arm was raised with his left fist aimed at her which completed his stance.

"Ready?" Atlas asked.

Without answering, Yang raced towards Atlas in a strong attempt to slam her right fist into Atlas's face before he narrowed his eyes and ducked under her fist allowing Atlas to quickly bring his own right fist towards her gut. The counter caught Yang by surprise before she was hit and knocked back about five meters. Atlas released a deep breath as he slowly brought his right fist back while waiting on her to charge again.

Yang smirked at the stance as well as the possible surprises that may come with it, she dashed towards Atlas who laid in wait before she stopped a meter away from Atlas and quickly side stepped to the left and brought her feet up in an attempt to kick Atlases right ribs. Atlas stood there as her leg made contact with his rib but allowed Atlas to quickly lock her leg with his right arm. He smirked before he pulled her forward and brought his left arm towards her head. Yang smirked before ducking under the arm but was pulled even faster. She felt her right foot was released but what she realized was that she was now in front of Atlases stance again along with his right fist racing towards her again but unlike the first punch, Atlas rotated his right fist in a twist to increase its power and was aimed straight for her head.

"Woo!" Yang shouted.

Yang brought her arms up to defend but she felt no impact to her arms but grunted in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her right leg. She looked down to see that Atlas pulled his right fist back and used the momentum to bring his right leg and hit her leg. She retreated back and looked at her leg to see it was a little bruised now. Atlas watched her carefully before he dashed towards her and brought his right fist forward, Yang took this chance to side step and bring her left fist forward feeling it hit his chest and quickly followed it up with a right hook which hit Atlas's head causing Atlas to jerk to the right and turn his head. Atlas rolled to the right and got back into his stance while looking at Yang smiling faintly from the hit to his head.

"Nice hit" Atlas complimented.

"Thanks" Yang said with a smile.

Atlas slowly stood up straight making Yang look at Atlas in confusion before Atlas walked backwards with his hands open while humming softly. Not wanting to let her guard down, she prepared her fists and raced towards Atlas with Atlas doing the same.

Right before they meet in the center, Gaiden and Ruby appeared between the two and stretched their arms out to stop the fight. Atlas's eyes widened in shock to see Gaiden and stopped with Yang stopping inches from hitting Ruby. Gaiden was sweating slightly as he saw that Atlas's fist was a mere millimeter away from hitting his own face. Ruby was luckier as Yang dropped her fist and almost crashed into Ruby. A sigh of relief escaped both Ruby's and Gaiden's lips while Gaiden smiled at Atlas and placed his hands by his sides.

"I was wondering where you were Atlas." Gaiden said a little worried

"Same with you Yang, usually you're the last one up." Ruby said worried as well.

"Since yesterday, my blood has been boiling so I woke up early to release some of that steam." Atlas answered as he brought his hands behind his head looking away.

Gaiden looked around the room to see the wrecked practice dummies before shaking his head and looking back at Atlas who was still looking away from Gaiden.

"So you came here and wrecked almost all…" Gaiden spoke.

"You mean ALL of them" Atlas interrupted as he looked back at Gaiden.

Gaiden blinked and looked back at the wrecked practice dummies to see more were in a pile of scrap.

"Really Atlas?" Gaiden asked raising his right brow.

"So that's why he was here alone?" Yang asked looking over Ruby's shoulder.

"Yes that is why I was here" Atlas answered before turning and walking towards Extinction.

"Sooo I am going to guess that you got curious and wanted to get some answers from Atlas right Yang?" Ruby asked her sister while nudging her ribs slightly.

Yang blushed slightly before pushing her softly away making Ruby laugh softly while Atlas grabbed Extinction and placed it on his shoulders. Atlas looked over his shoulder at Yang and began to walk towards her. Ruby looked at Atlas and saw he was also walking towards Yang and simply moved away from his sister with a smirk. Gaiden walked by Ruby with his arms crossed sharing a smirk.

Atlas stood inches from Yang and looked down at her before smirking and brought his free hand towards her face before it went past her. Yang saw Atlas body jerk back a bit making Gaiden's eyes widen along with Ruby to see that Atlas caught a medicine ball with his left hand. A sigh escaped Atlas's lips as he brought the medicine ball to his chest with Yang's attention turned to look behind her to see Sky and Russel standing there in shock on what just happened.

"You know for brats, you guys are beginning to annoy me more" Atlas said looking at the medicine ball.

Atlas looked back at the two bullies and gripped the medicine ball in his left hand making sand begin to flow out of the holes Atlas made with his grip.

"Maybe I should teach you kids another lesson" Atlas threatened.

Sky and Russel quickly ran out of sight before Atlas tossed the medicine ball to the side and looked back at Yang. His eyes locked with hers before he brushed his hand her left cheek while slowly taking his hand back.

"Thanks for the sparring match Yang, I hope we can do another match some other time" Atlas spoke walking past her.

"Atlas! Where are you going now?" Gaiden asked.

"Back to the room to take a bath" Atlas answered before leaving.

Gaiden sighed shaking his head before he looked at Ruby and bowed his head in thanks before running off to make sure Atlas went to the room instead of going to a blind spot on the school and sleeping.

Yang walked in the dorm room hall way right outside her teams room spacing out with her back leaning against the wall looking up at the ceiling. Eren walked into the hallway to see Yang and grin. Eren walked to Yang and placed his hands behind his back followed by clearing his throat. This snapped Yang out of her train of thoughts causing her to turn around and look at Eren who stood straight smiling.

"Yang, Atlas sent me to look for you" Eren said.

Yang blinked at this and blushed slightly.

"What for?" She asked slightly flustered.

"Not sure but he said he wanted to talk to you in our room, don't worry about knocking, Atlas is expecting you so he left the door unlocked" Eren answered before walking off.

Yang blinked and watched as Eren walked off allowing her to think on what Atlas wanted. Shaking her head, she walked towards team GATE's door and walked in to see Atlas was nowhere to be seen. Soon enough, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips with waist. Atlas saw Yang the same time she saw him, Yang instantly became red while Atlas blink dripping from his body. His eyes opened to see Yang standing there before looking up and down at Atlas while smirking a little.

"I'll let you get a little more, decent" Yang said before leaving the room.

Atlas was left in the room blinking a little before he let out a long sigh of frustration and shook his head knowing why Yang came. She was tricked by Eren to see Atlas wrapped in a towel but simply shook his head while bringing his hands to his chest and began to crack his knuckles. A long grin spread across his lips as he began to think on what to do to Eren when he sees him.

-Cafeteria—

In the cafeteria team RWBY as well as part of team GATE sat on the same table talking with one another. Eren sat in front of Weiss talking about combat class and how they could help one another cover up their weak spots. Gaiden sat in front of Ruby having a cookie eating contest with Gaiden while Blake sat across from Tai eating a fish sandwich. Atlas walked in sighing softly while holding a tray of about ten burgers with his left hand before stopping behind Eren and smirked before turning to face Eren completely before staring down at him.

"Hey Eren, want a sandwich?" Atlas asked grinning.

Eren couldn't help but to look over his shoulders to eye Atlas with narrowed eyes.

"What kind of Sandwich?" Eren asked cautiously.

"A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!" Atlas shouted before bringing his right arm back and slugging Eren's face to the table.

Eren twitched from the impact his head made with the table with Weiss covering her mouth in shock on what just happened. She was about to stand up and scold Atlas on why he would do that before Atlas cracked his neck making her to keep quiet. Ruby stopped eating cookies and looked over at Atlas to see the body of Eren twitching. To Gaiden, it was normal for Eren to pull something on Atlas and later on Atlas would get him back one way or another and continued to eat the cookies. Thanks to the distraction, Gaiden was now in the lead.

"That's for tricking Yang into coming into the room when I finished taking a shower AND leaving the door unlocked" Atlas said sitting beside Gaiden and began to eat his food.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Atlas before sitting back down and rubbing Eren's cheek where Atlas slugged Eren. A soft sigh escaped Tai's lips as he had no tray in front of him causing Blake to look at Tai and blink a little. They both shook their heads in disapproval and Blake turned her attention toward Ruby and Gaiden, who were shoveling cookies into their mouths.

"Should you two be eating that much... sugar?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow. They both simply turned to each other, mouths full and inhumanly swallowed their cookies.

"What's wrong with cookies?" Gaiden asked with an innocent frown.

"Yeah! Cookies are bundles of sugary happiness!" Ruby pounded her fist on the table like a Viking.

"Oh, nothing!" a familiar voice spoke out behind Ruby causing her to look straight up. Standing above and directly behind her was Cardin smirking in a very sinister manner. "Except they're for babies! Is that why you're eating so many? You need to eat them before you grow up?" he mocked in a baby like voice. He began to laugh arrogantly but soon choked as a cookie was shoved into his mouth by Yang who was now standing in front of Ruby.

"Back off my sister, creep!" Yang raised her voice to be somewhat threatening. This put everyone on guard. Yang stood face to face with Cardin, glaring him down.

"You want a piece of me Blondie?" Cardin spat the cookie to the side. His glare matched the intensity of Yang's sizzling anger. The tension in the cafeteria grew so thin that it was hanging by a thread. However instead of snapping it was cut off due to an off topic exclamation.

"Hey...! Who wasted the cookie! The fiend!" everyone soon looked behind Cardin to see Nora grieving over the wasted cookie as well as the rest of team JNPR.

"Nora, it's already been wasted there's no sense in crying over spilled milk." Pyrrha said in somewhat of a scolding tone.

"THEY SPILLED THE MILK TOO?! THE FIENDS!" Nora over dramatized with theatrical gestures causing Pyrrha to shake her head.

"I hope you're not trying to cause anymore unnecessary conflict, Cardin." Pyrrha narrowed her eyes slightly at the bully.

"Humph. Looks like you got lucky Blondie, next time we meet it will be in combat class and your friends won't be able to back you up then." Cardin walked past team JNPR after shooting dirty looks at the group.

"Well, that's a relief. What an uncivilized cretin. Good riddance." Weiss scoffed at Cardin's retreat.

"Uhm, Yang? Are you going to be okay?" Ruby looked up at her sister. Yang looked down at Ruby with a confident care-free grin.

"Don't worry sis, I got this covered." She winked with her fists on her hips. A sudden **CRACK** startled everyone as they looked toward Gaiden who was now holding a large chunk of the table.

"Whoops! Sorry, looks like I goofed a bit and broke the table!" Gaiden laughed in an odd manner making Atlas a bit suspicious.

-Combat class.-

Team RWBY, JNPR, AND GATE were sitting on the benches talking with one another about the fight to come. Yang versus Cardin in a basic match. Atlas was interested to see what Yang had to offer since their sparring was interrupted by Ruby and Gaiden in the morning. Gaiden on the other hand remained silent as he eyed at Cardin ever since he stepped into the room.

Tai sighed before placing his right hand on Gaiden's shoulder to calm him down. Ruby, being worried about Gaiden cleared her throat and surprisingly caught Gaiden's attention.

"So Gaiden, how did you get into Beacon?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"We were all brought in because we were fighting the White Fang, they attacked my home...they timed their attack seeing as my mother or father were not home at the time...they are very scary when they try to harm a family member" Gaiden answered before shivering a little.

The mentioning of the white fang caught Tai's and Blake's attention but Tai simply sighed and shook his head. Gaiden looked back at the field seeing Cardin standing there waiting on Yang who happily got up and walked to the ring.

"Don't disappoint me Yang." Atlas spoke looking at Yang with a smirk.

"I won't Atlas, so enjoy the show" Yang replied with a wink as she made her way in front of Cardin with five meters or space between the two.

Both of them had their weapons out and ready for their fight.

"I hope you're ready to taste dirt Blondie" Cardin taunted while holding his mace.

"Whatever creep" Yang said with a grin while preparing her gauntlets as well as getting into a boxing stance.

"Begin!" Goodwitch spoke before stepping back to give them more space to fight.

At the sound to begin, they both raced towards one another with Cardin doing a right swing towards her head. Yang simply ducked under the swing and did a one-two combo to his gut. This made Cardin lean forward allowing Yang to deliver a powerful upper cut to his chin.

Atlas watched with great interest with Tai and Eren watching Cardin as he not only was the first to get hit but also get wrecked with a deadly three hit combo. Gaiden on the other hand watched wandering if Cardin would try anything. Cardin hit the ground on his back but quickly got up to run towards Yang again.

"Lucky hits!" Cardin shouted.

"That's not how I see it." Yang said staying in her stance.

Cardin slammed his mace into the ground causing an explosion to take place and race towards Yang. As strong as the attack was, Yang rolled to the right and avoided the explosion only to see a mace coming down on her head.

"Gotcha Blondie" Cardin shouted in victory.

Yang smirked as she aimed her left fist behind herself before it shot a shell and launched herself towards Cardin. Due to the sudden burst, the swing was off target while Yang on the other hand brought her right fist to the right side of his face.

"I don't think so" Yang said before shooting out of her right gauntlet launching Cardin to the right.

Cardin caught himself in the air and slide while looking at Yang. His vision was blurred due to the hit but he shook it off and walked to clockwise. Yang shook her head while walking opposite of Cardin narrowing her eyes. While the two walked in a circle, Russell walked from behind Goodwitch and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

She turned to look at Russell who told her that Ozpin wanted to talk to her about something serious. Goodwitch sighed before nodding and looked over to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, can you judge this match? I will go to Ozpin and see what he needs me for" Goodwitch asked

"Of course" Pyrrha answered

Goodwitch nodded before turning a leaving the class room. When she was out of sight with Russell making sure she was gone he looked over to Cardin and give him the thumbs up. Cardin smirked and ran towards Yang who did the same with both their weapons pulled back. With a smirk, Cardin brought his left hand behind him and pulled out a bottle of ice dust and threw it at Yang.

Yang eyes widened in surprise with teams RWB, GATE, and JNR standing up from their seats.

"Yang doesn't know how to guard against dust attacks" Weiss shouted.

Yang was quickly frozen in place while Russell threw the same bottle at Pyrrha freezing her in place as well. Sky and Dove chuckled before making their way to the ring. Ruby was on the ring already with an ice pick.

"I got your back, Yang!" Ruby shouted trying to get her sister out.

"We need to help out!" Weiss shouted as she was about to stand up before being stopped by Eren who held her wrist smirking.

"Two people beat you too it Weiss" Eren said.

This caused Weiss to look back to see Tai sitting down with his eyes closed and arms crossed but Gaiden and Atlas missing from their seats.

A loud grunt was heard as Gaiden was revealed to be sitting on Dove while Atlas was behind Yang and Ruby. Gaiden glared at Cardin, Sky, and Russel with a long grin as if waiting to enjoy the show to come. Atlas stood in front of Gaiden yawning loudly with his right hand behind his head while his left arm was stretched upwards.

"You think you can take use without your weapon?" Cardin taunted with a soft laughter.

"It's true I might not stand a chance but this is a three on three" Atlas said bringing his hands in front of his chest grinning before he began to crack his knuckles with a long grin.

"What do you mean 3 on 3? Yang's frozen, Ruby doesn't have her weapon, it's going to be easy taking you all down...even Gaiden should be easy to take out" Cardin shouted leaning his head to the side smirking.

"Gaiden could beat your team with a missing limb" Atlas said with a smirk.

"I doubt that." Cardin said making his way towards Yang and Ruby.

Atlas quickly blitzed towards Cardin and stopping inches from in front of Cardin. Cardin looked at Atlas to see him placing his left palm inches from his stomach with his right fist pulled back and legs spread. Smirking at what Atlas did, he brought his mace up and aimed to slam his mace to the head of Atlas. Atlas was disappointed at his opponent not taking the hint of his opponent staying still.

"Dumb kid" Atlas whispered with his eyes narrowed.

Right before Cardin's mace made contact with Atlas's skull, Atlas brought his right fist into Cardin's gut while adding a twisting motion with his punch and launched him back ten meters as well as knocking the air out of him. Surprisingly, Cardin landed on his feet before he fell to his knees and used his mace to keep himself up while he brought his free hand to his gut panting heavily.

"I will admit boy, you can take a hit." Atlas paused as he walked over to the frozen Yang grinning.

"Yang has unfinished business with you boy" Atlas finished before placing his right hand on Yang's shoulder and gripped the ice using partial of his strength causing the ice to shatter and reveal Yang looking around on what was going on.

"Change of plans, I got his lackeys, Yang, you have Cardin for now." Atlas said looking at Sky and Russel with his half opened eyes.

"You guys got this!" Ruby shouted before running off the ring.

"CARDIN!" Yang shouted with a strand of hair falling to the ground due to the ice breaking. Flames engulfed her form with Atlas cracking his neck.

"ROUND 2!" Atlas shouted as his eyes quickly widened causing his semblance activate, flames engulfing his form as well.

"We just need to keep our focus on Atlas right?" Sky asked keeping his gaze locked on Atlas who was walking towards them with a long grin.

"We got this!" Russel shouted having his daggers ready for combat.

Sky and Russel gulped while keeping their eyes on Atlas. Yang raced towards Cardin leaving a trail of fire catching Sky's and Russel's attention for a split second. They quickly noticed what they just did and quickly turned to where Atlas used to stand to find that he was missing.

They stood by each other looking around before Sky's left wrist was grabbed along with Russel ' s right wrist by Atlas. Atlas jumped up and spiraled with his grip tightened on the two.

"Famous last words!" Atlas shouted.

Atlas smirked as he slammed them both into the ground and releasing his grip on them both. The two bounced off the ground with Atlas disappeared again

"What the hell?" Sky shouted as he slowly began to stand up using his halberd as leverage.

"Where is he?" Russel asked standing on his left leg now while shaking his head before looking around as well.

"RIGHT HERE BOYS!" Atlas answered with a booming voice as he appeared in front of both of them.

They both looked Atlas but just noticed as they were both lined up perfectly. Too weak and staggered to really move out of the way they tried to guard themselves. Atlas brought his right fist back and slapped his fist with his left hand laughing menacingly. Time seemed to slow down with Sky and Russel bringing their weapons in front of their forms to guard against Atlas's assault. Atlas had his right fist slam into Russel, who was the front, and roared out causing his aura to shot out of his knuckle caused Russel to crash into Sky and send them both flying out of the ring with their weapons and lay on the ground unconscious. -

With Sky and Russel out of the ring, they were out of the match. Gaiden still kept Dove pinned to the ground but what was strange was that Dove looked like he was being crushed by a heavy object that was slowly crushing him. The only one left on the ring was Cardin himself who was left to fend for himself against both Atlas and Yang now.

"Best for last" Atlas whispered as he made his way towards Cardin who was busy blocking or rolling out of Yang's violent flurry of punches.

With Cardin so focused on Yang, Atlas easily came up behind him and Spartan kicked Cardin forward with a grin.

"Yang, rebound!" Atlas shouted

Yang caught the gist and grinned as her fist connected with Cardin's face with flames knocking him backwards. With his footing lost, Cardin fell backwards about to hit the ground but it didn't hit the ground but rather Atlas delivered an upper cut to Cardin's back section. This caused Cardin to fly up and almost touch the ceiling of the class.

"Want a lift?" Atlas asked looking at Cardin then looked at Yang grinning.

"Hell yeah!" Yang answered as she jumped up.

Atlas moved under Yang and placed his right open palm under her feet with his left hand brought forward to aim.

"NOW!" Atlas called launching Yang up with her kicking off Atlas's right palm thrust.

As Yang flew up in front of Cardin, she winked at Cardin before slamming her right fist into his face again and launched Cardin back to the ground head first. Meters from hitting the ground, Atlas launched himself up off the ground and leaving a small crater and grabbed Cardin's legs. Due to the sudden grab, Cardin and Atlas were up in the air before Atlas spun forward and slammed Cardin into the ground.

Atlas stood over Cardin's unconscious body before he turned his attention too Cardin's aura meter seeing it was inches from being completely empty. Looking up, he brought arms up as he caught Yang in his arms. Yang blushed faintly before laughing nervously, Atlas let her down and stand on her own two feet.

"Thanks." Yang said softly punching Atlas's right shoulder.

"Your welcome Yang" Atlas said with a soft chuckle.

Gaiden would nod before getting off Dove with a painful groan escaping Dove's lips as he was left there. A sigh of relief escaped Gaiden as he walked over to the ring only to look at Pyrrha and saw she was still frozen. Laughing softly, Gaiden jogged over to the still frozen Pyrrha and looked around it seeing it was surprisingly unharmed by the action happening before it. Shaking his head, Gaiden raised his left hand up and poked the frozen Pyrrha with his pointing finger with a bright smile.

"Wake-y Wake-y, Pyrrha!" Gaiden said with a cheerful voice.

As Pyrrha was freed, she punched forward knocking Gaiden to the ground. Pyrrha blinked before looking at Gaiden and brought her hands to her mouth before bringing her left hand to help him up.

"Sorry, Gaiden!" Pyrrha apologized hastily.

Gaiden rubbed his head with his left hand while bringing his right hand forward and taking Pyrrha's helping hand to help him back up. Yang's flames simmered down before dying off with Atlas's flames dying off as well.

"Don't worry about it" Gaiden said slowly standing up.

Surprisingly enough, when Pyrrha was helping Gaiden up, she struggled as if she was trying to lift armored truck on her own.

"Thanks for helping me up!" Gaiden said with in an easy-going voice while placing his hands behind his head.

"Your welcome Gaiden" Pyrrha said shaking off the strange feeling.

"Oh, Yang!" Gaiden called out to catch Yang's attention.

"Yeah?" Yang answered tilting her head.

"You might want to catch Atlas soon" Gaiden finished.

Before Yang could ask why, she felt the full weight of Atlas fall into her. She grabbed hold of him to support his body weight when she noticed that he was unconscious. The rest of team JNPR, RWBY, and GATE gathered quickly toward Yang and Atlas' area. Everyone but the conscious members of team GATE looked concerned. Tai, Eren, and Gaiden looked at each other and merely smirked knowingly of why Atlas ad passed out.

"Is he okay?" Weiss asked leaning against Eren.

"He is fine" Eren answered with a smile.

"This is his flaw on using his semblance" Tai said looking at Yang and nodding.

"So…" Yang looked at Atlas then at Gaiden.

"Atlas is the only one out of the four of us who has not mastered his semblance yet" Gaiden explained while bringing his hands to his sides.

"Once his timer runs out, Atlas will go into a sleeping state to recharge his aura"

"You mean he over uses his aura in his awakened state?" Yang asked looking at Atlas again a little worried.

"Yes, all he needs is to rest so if anything I will take him to the infirmary" Gaiden said going to take Atlas but stopped as Yang stood up straight with Atlas's arm around Yang's neck.

"I got it" Yang said walking off to the infirmary.

"What of team CRDL? Goodwitch will want answers" Tai warned looking at the ruined field.

Tai and Eren quickly looked at Gaiden making a sweat drop roll down the right side of his forehead before he sighed with his eyes closed.

"Fine I get it, I will explain what happened" Gaiden said and if on cue someone cleared their throats causing everyone to turn to see Goodwitch standing behind them with her eyes glaring at the group with the bell ringing and signaling the end of class. With the sound going off, the other students got up and left to their next classes while talking to one another about how team CRDL was wrecked again.

"So?" Goodwitch asked with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Well later Gaiden" Eren said wrapping his arm over Weiss's neck and walked her out. A faint blush was visible on her cheeks along with a smile along with team JNR leaving.

"I will also be moving on" Tai said leaving with his hands behind his back and Blake following suit.

"Will you be okay Gaiden?" Ruby asked with her hands clasped together with Pyrrha standing beside Ruby.

"Yeah I will explain everything, Pyrrha you can also go" Gaiden reassured.

Ruby and Pyrrha nodded before they turned to leave leaving Gaiden in front of Goodwitch who slowly unfolded her arms and walked by Gaiden swaying her wand about the field causing the ring to begin to fix itself. Gaiden watched in amazement as the ring was quickly fixing itself to the point where it looked like nothing ever happened.

"That explains why the school is always in good shape with all the power houses here" Gaiden whispered.

"So then, what exactly happened mister Gaiden?" Goodwitch asked turning to face Gaiden.

A sigh escaped Gaiden's lips as he began to explain the situation that took place when she left the room to the false information of Ozpin calling her to his office.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

That is the end of Chapter 5. This was a little challenging due to getting the right feel to it^^:

I hope you liked the reactions, interactions as well as just the action in general!

Which developing pairs would you, the viewers, like to see?

Please review with your answers!

A) Gaiden x Ruby

B) Tai x Blake


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shields and Roses

The start of a new day began as the sun rose above the campus of Beacon. Students started to make their way from their dorms to the cafeteria slowly increasing in numbers. Of those students teams GATE and RWBY were among them. The teams chatted and interacted on a friendly basis compared to others. Upon entering the cafeteria the two teams split briefly to gather their trays of food and met up with team JNPR, who had already been waiting for them at a table.

"Good morning, everyone." Pyrrha greeted both teams with a genuine smile. Nora enthusiastically waved behind her as did Jaune while Ren gave a casual but friendly wave.

Jaune suddenly face-planted into his tray of food which made everyone look at him in surprise. Pyrrha looked past Jaune and noticed that Cardin was walking away with a smirk on his face. Gaiden glared arrows at Cardin's back as it vanished out of sight when a wave of students flooded into the cafeteria. Ruby merely stared at Gaiden's face for a split second before randomly pressing the edge of a cookie against his cheek. Gaiden's attention snapped to the cookie in an instant as almost the entire cookie went missing while still in Ruby's hand.

Yang leaned her head to the side grinning a bit at the gesture between her younger sister and Gaiden, thinking it was rather cute. Ruby began to flail her arms around as Gaiden snatched the rest of her cookies on her tray. Pyrrha looked at Jaune who was wiping food off his face with a napkin Ren had handed to him. She felt uneasy about the bullying that involved Jaune, it wasn't right and on top of that it made her somewhat angry.

Eren saw how uneasy Pyrrha was and looked over to Atlas while clearing his throat. Doing so, Atlas looked over to Eren and saw him move his eyes from Atlas to Pyrrha. Atlas let out a loud yawn, looked to Pyrrha and sighed bringing his right hand to the back of his head and rubbed it.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Atlas spoke lazily.

This got Pyrrha's attention causing her to look to at Atlas.

"Yes Atlas?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

"Remember the time you wrecked Gaiden?" Atlas asked with a smirk.

"How do you know Gaiden, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked seeming a little curious.

"Yes, we fought one another on a training ground before." Pyrrha answered.

"Yeah, she beat me fair and square." Gaiden spoke up while chewing on another cookie.

"Yeah, it was an interesting match." Eren said with his arm around Weiss' neck causing her to blush.

Tai just gave a short nod before going back to his food with his eyes closed.

"How did you beat Gaiden?" Ruby asked wide eyed.

"Well, it was a close match actually." Pyrrha said looking at Gaiden.

"She slammed her shield into my face and finished it off with thrust with her spear to my head." Gaiden finished laughing softly.

The tension died off allowing every to be at ease until the bell rang for the students to get to class.

"I guess we have to head to class now everyone." Gaiden spoke as he stood up with his tray and walked off to return his tray.

"Let's go." Tai spoke before following Gaiden to return his tray.

Eren watched as Atlas got up with Pyrrha and continued to talk about Gaiden's fight along with planning to spar one day. A sigh escaped Eren's lips as he also stood up while collecting Weiss' trey as well and offered her a hand to help her stand up. He was a real gentlemen to Weiss as she took his offer and stood up with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I will see you later Weiss." Eren whispered before bringing her hand he held in his and brought his lips to the middle of her back hand before releasing her hand to return his and her trey before leaving to class with the rest of his group.

Weiss stood there blushing bright red with Ruby and Blake snickering at the shocked heiress. Yang watched as Atlas walked off with Pyrrha while talking casually with her, she felt a strange emotion within building. Jealousy? Ruby moved behind her sister and poked the side of her head, this broke her train of thought and made her jump up a little.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Ruby asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong, just thinking." Yang spoke thinking about the emotion within her.

Yang got up and walked over to return her with Ruby right behind her.

In Dr. Oobleck's class, Team GATE, RWBY, and JNPR sat in their seats listening to Professors lecture. Atlas tried his best to keep up with notes with Gaiden and Tai just listening to the Dr. Oobleck's lesson. Eren was easily taking notes with a soft smile as he eyed his notes.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Dr. Oobleck asked looking at the students for any who would raise their hand.

Weiss quickly raised her hand while Eren looked over to Weiss with his hands being placed on his notes waiting to hear Weiss' answer.

"Yes?" Dr. Oobleck asked looking at Weiss.

"The Battle of Fort Castle!" Weiss answered closing her eyes.

"Precisely!" Shouted

Eren nodded his head to Weiss with a smile before returning to his notes.

"And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunas had over General Lagoon's forces?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

By that time, Cardin made a small paper football and flicked it to Juan who had his head tilted down snoring softly with his left hand over his left ear and his right arm over his sheet. As soon as the paper football hit Juan's head, he almost instantly woke up and looked around.

"hey?" Juan shouted.

When he spoke, Dr. Oobleck was in front of Juan in a mere second and asked him to answer his question. Juan stumbled on the surprise question began to think of both how to answer a question he did not hear as well as not sounding foolish. Unfortunately he failed horribly which earned laughter from other students as well as Cardin.

"Cardin, would you like to answer for us?" Dr. Oobleck asked turning his attention to Cardin.

"Well it's easier to train an animal then a soldier." Cardin answered looking at his knuckles with a smirk.

Dr. Oobleck shook his head in disappointment while holding his coffee. Gaiden was about to answer but Atlas brought his hand in front of Gaiden's mouth as to silence him. Not knowing why Atlas would do such a thing, Gaiden saw that Atlas was eyeing Pyrrha with a smirk.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha spoke up.

"What? You have a problem?" Cardin asked getting slightly ticked off.

"No, I have the answer." Pyrrha shot back before going back to the subject at hand.

"It's night vision, many of the Faunas are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark"." Pyrrha answered.

Cardin growled at the answer while Atlas laughed softly at how Cardin was embarrassed. Gaiden blinked at this before smiling a little now then looked at Ruby who was also laughing a little.

"One should pay more attention as to not fail in their lessons." Tai spoke with his eyes slightly opened.

Cardin gripped his hands into fists before slowly standing up. Tai watched Cardin closely as he opened his eyes a little more with a faint smirk on his lips yet Dr. Oobleck sighed and shook his head while looking at Cardin.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat"." Dr. Oobleck spoke.

Cardin would grit his teeth before sitting back down again. As Cardin sat back down, Juan snickered while having his arms around his stomach and leaning forward.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Dr. Oobleck said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ooh." Jaune said lowering his head.

Later that night, Gaiden would be on top the roof of the dorm building laying down star gazing. His head was filled with thoughts about what the future held for him and his friends. Seconds passed before he heard talking below him which caught his attention and listened in.

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class." Pyrrha spoke with worry in her tone.

"Difficult time?" Gaiden thought to himself.

Gaiden turned to lay on his stomach and slowly crawled to the edge to listen better.

"I want to help." Pyrrha said with a smile.

A smile grew on Gaiden's lips hearing such a thing being said to a friend.

"Now that's good companionship, helping friends out just how it's supposed to be." Gaiden thought to himself while nodding his head up and down.

Gaiden became lost in thought about the past events and the challenges he and his friends over came. Suddenly his train of thought was broken when Jaune shouted at Pyrrha to leave. A sigh escaped Gaiden's lips as he was about to go down and talk to Jaune but stopped as laughter was heard. What happened next made Gaiden widen his eyes in surprise as he saw Cardin climb from his window and begin to talk to Jaune. Gaiden could do nothing but shake his head and turn and hope off the other side of the roof to get back to his room.

"Jaune, I hope you choose right." Gaiden whispered to himself before going to his bed to rest.

Later that night Jaune stood outside of his team rooms door wondering if he was to enter or not. He was thinking on what would happen if his team found out or if he even deserved to be a leader of such a team. Questions began to build up in his mind but found no answers for himself.

"Ah, Jaune! What have you been up to?" A voice asked behind him to find Gaiden and Ruby standing behind him.

Ruby wore a black tank top and a pick spotted pajama long pants while Gaiden wore black sports shots and a black tank top.

"Oh nothing just, I don't know what to do or if my team deserves a leader like me. I'm just useless." Jaune said facing the ground with his back on the wall now.

"Nope." Ruby spoke walking to the right of Jaune.

"Maybe." Gaiden said with an innocent smile.

"I'm not a leader." Jaune continued to down himself with his hands placed over his head and his knees now tucked in.

"Nope." Ruby said again.

"Yup." Gaiden grinned jokingly.

"Gaiden!" Ruby raised her voice while she was leaned forward to look at Gaiden.

"What?" Gaiden asked with his arms raised.

"You're not helping." Ruby spoke while putting her palms on her hips.

Gaiden looked at Ruby then at Jaune who had his head behind his legs and arms over his head. Seeing this, Gaiden sighed to himself before bringing his left hand to Jaune's shoulder.

"Jaune, all three of us are leaders." Gaiden said with a smile.

"We can't be mess ups." Ruby said looking at Jaune while putting her hand on Jaune's opposite shoulder.

"What if I am?" Jaune asked raising his head a little.

"Nope." Gaiden and Ruby said at the same time.

"You guys are difficult to talk to about this situation." Jaune said with his head raised now and a faint smile on his face.

"Nope." Gaiden and Ruby said again.

"Like what my father said to me Jaune, keep your head held high and keep moving forward, don't regret what life has given. Life is just a book we write about our trials as well as errors. This is your story Jaune, we are just side characters to help you in your journey." Gaiden spoke before looking at Ruby.

"With that said, sleep well Jaune and you too Ruby." Gaiden said before going to his dorm room.

"So what we're you two doing out so late?" Jaune asked looking at Ruby.

"Night time snack." Ruby answered before standing up and walking to her team's door and opened it a little before turning her head to look at Jaune and smiled.

"Good night Jaune." Ruby said going into her team's room and shutting the door.

A day later, teams RWBY, GATE, and NPR sat on a table talking with one another. Ruby, Nora, Gaiden sat side by side talking about dreams they had as well as goals they wanted to reach. Tai read a book in front of Blake who was doing the same. Eren was talking to Weiss about their past with one another although Weiss was blushing most of the time due to Eren face being inches away from hers. Pyrrha was the only one who wasn't talking with anyone which brought Atlas to begin to talk to her about her school life and how she was doing.

Gaiden leaned forward a little to see Atlas sitting by Pyrrha and talking to her. It was rare to see Atlas talking to any one normally other than his family, himself, and Tai.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Gaiden thought out loud.

"Probably Jaune." Ruby answered.

"Or maybe a dream about selling URSA SKIN!" Nora shouted while bringing her right fist down grinning.

"Uhh Nora I think that's just you." Ruby said laughing softly.

"I think I had a dream about that but not Ursa skin." Gaiden said narrowing his eyes.

Ruby and Nora looked at each other then looked at Gaiden with a questionable look.

"More like death stalker scales, very valuable but hard to get." Gaiden whispered with his chin now on the lunch table.

"Ohhh..." Ruby and Nora said at the same time.

"But now that you mention it, where is Jaune? I haven't seen him around lately." Gaiden asked sitting up and looking around.

"He's been hanging out with team CRDL most of the time." Ruby answered looking at Pyrrha.

"I'm sure Jaune will be okay, if anything we can always go to Cardin and break his legs." Nora said punching her left open palm grinning.

Gaiden laughed softly with Ruby before Gaiden shook his head.

"Or we can be detectives and see if he needs help." Gaiden suggested with his right hand placed over half his face while smiling.

"That could be fun." Ruby said laughing a little.

"Adventure!" Nora shouted again with both arms raised up.

"Just try not to overdo it Gaiden." Tai spoke while he was still reading his book.

Gaiden looked over at Tai and laughed.

"Tai, I'm sure I will not over do it this time." Gaiden spoke crossing his arms.

"Oh, and how can I hold you to that?" Tai asked looking over at Gaiden with his orange fox eyes looking into Gaiden's eyes.

"I got friends to help me." Gaiden pointed out.

"Yeah." Ruby said crossing her arms alongside Nora.

Tai just smiled faintly before looking back at his book to continue to read.

"We start our investigation later then." Gaiden said as he began to eat his cookies while quickly taking on from Ruby's plate then one from Nora's.

"My cookie." Nora and Ruby said before looking at Gaiden who stopped and looked at the two.

"Uhhhh, OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT?!" Gaiden shouted and pointed to the window.

Ruby and Nora looked to find a clear blue sky but nothing to be shocked about. They looked back to where Gaiden sat to find his seat was empty and his tray along with the rest of their cookies also missing. The sound of the cafeteria doors swinging open and closed was heard as if someone ran through them.

"After him!" Ruby pointed out and ran off.

"Break his legs!" Nora shouted and followed Ruby out of the kitchen.

Seconds of silence passed before Tai looked up from his book to the ceiling to reveal Gaiden holding onto the ceiling eating the cookies of Ruby and Nora.

"Athletic as always." Atlas spoke looking up.

The rest of team WBY and PR looked up to see Gaiden holding onto one of the beams of the ceiling while eating the cookies.

"How'd he get up there?" Yang asked rubbing the back of her head.

"He ran up there." Eren answered as he looked up at Gaiden as well.

"Is that his semblance?" Pyrrha asked laughing softly.

"Nah, that's his natural speed." Atlas answered looking at Tai then the trays.

"What about the door?" Weiss asked looking at Eren.

Eren grabbed his tray and held it up.

"He threw his tray to make it seem like he ran out." Eren answered before putting his tray down.

"With his tray?" Yang asked with a questionable look.

"Don't underestimate him Yang, no matter what he looks like, he is the only student here that can beat me down even if I used my semblance." Atlas spoke in a serious tone.

"Gaiden beat you?" Yang asked loudly with her palms slammed on the table.

"Yes, and you beat him Pyrrha." Atlas complimented while looking at Pyrrha smirking.

"Well I-I did but it felt as if he was not taking it seriously." Pyrrha said looking away with her cheeks blushing.

"I was taking it seriously. I was just oh snap!" Gaiden shouted before losing balance and falling off the beam he was on.

Team WBY and PR looked up in shock as Gaiden before he crashed into the ground behind Atlas and Pyrrha. With the dust flying about, a soft groaning was heard until Gaiden got up and began to dust himself off.

"As athletic as you are Gaiden, you still need a lot of work on your balance." Eren spoke with a slight laughter escaping his lips.

"Gaiden, are you okay?" Ren asked with a raised eye brow.

"I'm good, this happens a lot unfortunately." Gaiden said rubbing the back of his head.

"Told you, this guy can take hits." Atlas commented.

"How'd he beat you Atlas?" Yang whispered into his ear.

"He hit me with an aura infused elbow strike." Atlas answered rubbing his forehead with a grin.

"Elbow strike?" Yang tilted her head.

"Gaiden knows a lot of hand to hand combat styles and uses it in his own special way." Tai explained.

"But what is Gaiden's semblance?" Weiss asked looking at Gaiden with narrowed eyes.

"That will have to wait, Weiss." Eren said bringing his right hand to her shoulder.

"Classes will start soon so see everyone later." Gaiden said walking over ad collecting Nora's and Ruby's tray to return it.

"In time I do hope to spar with you Pyrrha." Atlas said getting his tray and leaving.

"See you later my princess." Eren whispered before kissing her cheek and leaving with his try.

Tai simply closed his book and bowed his head in thanks to everyone before leaving as well.

As Gaiden opened the cafeteria doors to leave he was met with two girls tackling him to the ground.

"What the..." Gaiden began before looking up to see Nora and Ruby panting heavily with grins on their faces.

"Hi Ruby and Nora, Uhh what's up?" Gaiden asked nervously.

"Guys help me out here." Gaiden whispered to Tai, Atlas, and Eren.

"You got yourself in that mess..." Atlas began before walking passed them.

"You get yourself out." Eren finished as he walked out as well.

Tai stopped to look down at Gaiden who smiled hoping Tai would help but what made his smile fade was what he saw. In Gaiden's eyes, Tai had his right thumb up in a silent way of saying 'good luck' and walked out

"Noooooo." Gaiden spoke as Ruby and Nora began to drag him by his legs out of the cafeteria. Nora and Ruby's laughter echoed in the hallways as they disappeared out of sight.

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at the door as it closed had a visible sweat drop roll down their forehead.

Hours later it was Ms. Goodwitch's field trip in forever falls forest where they split up into teams to get a jar of sap. Eren walked besides Weiss and Blake while Tai followed. Atlas simply walked by Yang and looked at the trees. Gaiden and Ruby on the other hand snuck off to follow Jaune but after a few minutes lost track of them. Ruby looked at Gaiden with narrowed eyes and arms crossed under her breasts.

"Yeah, I'm not too good at tracking since my sense of direction is very bad." Gaiden admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"By the way, where's Nora?" Gaiden asked looking around.

"Oh Nora? She went with her team remember?" Ruby asked smiling again.

"Oh yeah, I kind of did forget that." Gaiden said looking down.

"So what now?" Ruby asked looking around.

"We wait." Gaiden said walking up to a tree and knelt down to it.

"Need help?" Ruby offered while holding Crescent moon in her hands.

"No thanks." Gaiden said politely.

Ruby nodded before moving over to another tree and made a slight cut on the tree and began to collect sap. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Gaiden already filling up his jar. She narrowed her eyes and slowly moved to the side of Gaiden looking at the spot where Gaiden had made the hole.

"How did you get your sap?" Ruby asked blinking a few times.

"I just poked it that's all." Gaiden answered with a soft chuckle.

"You just poked it?" Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Every living thing has a soft spot, even trees." Gaiden explained before standing up and closing his jar of sap.

"Soo how did you meet Atlas them?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

"In signal, all of us were rivals but because of certain trials we all went through, we got to know one another and become more like close friends then rivals." Gaiden answered looking at the tree.

"URSA, URSA!" Someone shouted.

The rest of team RWBY, GATE, AND JNPR meet up as they saw most of team CRDL was seen running for their life, on the back of Atlas had both Extinction as well as Nightmarcher. Atlas narrowed his eyes and walked in front of Russell causing Russell to bump into him and fall back. Right before Russell feel to the ground, Atlas grabbed the collar of his shirt with his right hand and lifted him up.

"What's going on?" Atlas asked glaring into Russel's eyes.

"T-There's a big Ursa." Russell stammered.

"Fighting your leader!?" Atlas shouted before pulling him closer.

"Atlas, leave him." Gaiden spoke without looking in his direction.

"Pft, spineless wimp." Atlas whispered before tossing him to the side.

"Atlas and Tai, go and get Goodwitch." Gaiden ordered as he began to walk towards the direction the three ran from.

"Eren, your with me." Gaiden finished.

Eren nodded before following Gaiden while Tai and Atlas turned to run off to Goodwitch. Atlas soon stopped before turning around and taking Nightmarcher off his back and tossed it to Gaiden.

"Gaiden here." Atlas shouted.

Gaiden turned to catch his shield with his left hand before putting it on his back and nodding to Atlas. Atlas nodded back and continued on his way. With a smile, Gaiden turned to look the direction the roaring was heard and began to run towards it with Eren following.

"Yang and Blake, follow Atlas and Tai. Weiss, let's go." Ruby spoke.

Yang and Blake nodded and followed Atlas and Tai While Weiss followed Ruby to help Cardin. He was a jerk but still, no one deserves to die.

"Ren and Nora, go with Yang them." Pyrrha said as she turned to follow Ruby them.

It took a few minutes before they reached their destination to find Jaune fighting the Ursa while Cardin was on his rump watching the fight. Weiss was about to step in but Gaiden turned his head slightly making Eren and Pyrrha stop her.

"He has this covered?" Gaiden spoke in a somewhat serious tone.

Eren smirked at the tone Gaiden before watching Jaune continue to fight the large Ursa on his own. Gaiden's eyes watched the match quickly end but saw Jaune's shield was lowering which would give the Ursa a clean hit. Suddenly, Pyrrha's hand was surrounded by black aura which soon had Jaune's shield be coated in a faint black aura as well. Time looked like it slowed down as Jaune's shield was raised back up and guarded the slash allowing Jaune to follow up with a upwards slash that decapitated the large Ursa.

Jaune watched as the Ursa's headless body collapsed to the ground while he stood there panting. Cardin sat there in shock before Jaune turned and walked over to Cardin with his right hand held out to help him off the ground. A soft chuckle came from Cardin as he took his hand and got up.

"Holy crap, Jaune." Cardin complemented.

"Don't come near me or my friends again." Jaune spoke in a serious tone before he turned and left.

Cardin stood there watching Jaune walk off before soon following close behind.

"What?" Ruby asked looking at Pyrrha.

"My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha answered with a smile.

"Cool, you control poles." Ruby whispered in amazement.

"No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss corrected.

"Weiss, no name calling now." Eren whispered into her right ear wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Eren, stop flirting with your princess." Gaiden said giggling a little with Ruby.

Weiss stood there blushing red but on her face stood out a faint smile.

"She enjoys it." Eren whispered into her ears causing Weiss to blush dark red now but her hands grasped Eren's.

"Well you two should go back then, I want to check something." Gaiden said walking off the opposite to where Eren them left.

Ruby looked back and forth before following Gaiden to his location. Pyrrha nodded and followed Weiss and Eren back to where they came from.

"What did you want to check out?" Ruby asked after she caught up with Gaiden.

"Ursa's are said to travel in pairs or a pack, that might have been a rouge but meh." Gaiden said shrugging.

"Better safe than sorry." Ruby finished with her hands behind her back holding Crescent moons transportation mode.

"True." Gaiden said nodding his head in agreement.

Gaiden laughed with Ruby until he went silent and looked forward to see a pack of five Ursa's. In the very front stood the alpha, almost looked like a normal Ursa but bigger and spikes on its back.

"So I was right." Gaiden said grabbing hold of his shield.

"Shouldn't we go get back up?" Ruby asked a worried.

"I'm sure we can take them." Gaiden said with a grin.

The alpha Ursa roared out to Gaiden and Ruby in a fit of hunger. With one roar, the remaining four followed before rushing towards Gaiden. Gaiden brought his shield forward and pulled the trigger and launched himself forward. Ruby watched Gaiden get launched by his shield while he held it and slammed it into the far right Ursa's gut. On impact, Gaiden quickly reloaded his cannon and aimed it towards the Ursa behind him and pulled the trigger again.

The cannonball raced to the far left Ursa's gut and exploded but also allowed Gaiden to push his shield into the already dead Ursa. Due to the second push, the dead Ursa was launched into a tree before crashing into a tree and falling on flat on its face. Gaiden looked at the remaining two and ran towards the closest one and hopped on its head. Ruby shook out of her gaze and brought Crescent moon out and turned it into its gun form and fired three shots at the last Ursa. One bullet hit its feet, the next was its gut, and the last was in the head killing it.

"Strike." Gaiden focused half of his aura into his right heel before he stretched his right leg out and slammed the heel of his shoe into the Ursa's face. Doing so knocked the bone mask into its head and killed it instantly.

"Woooo." Ruby said in awe before looking behind Gaiden and saw the alpha racing towards Gaiden's blind spot.

"GAIDEN! BEHIND YOU! " Ruby shouted due to her not being able to get a clear shot.

Gaiden looked behind him to see the alpha Ursa jump up and slash at Gaiden from the side. Not enough time to get out of the way, Gaiden brought his arms to the claw to block most of the damage. As the claw connected, Gaiden was knocked to the side with claw scratches on his arms.

Ruby took the chance to bring her rifle and began to shot at the alpha Ursa. The bullets did little to the alpha with its attention shifted to Ruby before it began to rush to her. After a few steps, the alphas form began to get heavy with the ground under it cracking.

"You finish what you start big boy." Gaiden taunted while staggering to stand up.

Gaiden looked at the Ursa alpha and walked towards it with his right hand stretched out to the Grimm. The Grimm roared at the strain of trying to stand but soon the Ursa began to float inches off the ground but slowly it was going higher and higher until it was a little higher than the trees before stopping completely. Ruby looked at the floating Ursa then Gaiden who had his right palm aimed at the Ursa still.

"Because I am sure as he'll going to finish it RIGHT NOW!" Gaiden shouted.

With that said, Gaiden brought his palm down and caused the Alpha Ursa to come crashing into the ground. Instead of bringing the Ursa back up, Gaiden kept his palm to the Ursa to the ground. It's whimpering could be heard before Gaiden snapped out of it.

"What have I done." Gaiden whispered to himself as tears streamed from his eyes.

Gaiden closed his eyes before he walked over to the dying Ursa alpha and knelt before it.

"Rest now, Alpha, I will end your suffering." Gaiden spoke before bringing his left hand over the Ursa's head.

Pitch black aura surrounded his left palm before his right hand picked a single pebble up and tossed it to his left hand. Gaiden's left hand snatched it out of the air with the aura being focused into the pebble. He then dropped it onto the Ursa's head and opened his eyes as he watched the pebble pierce through its head and into the ground.-

Ruby walked over to Gaiden who stayed on the ground with his knee supporting him and up still. She looked at the dead Ursa before she looked at Gaiden and placed her left hand on Gaiden's shoulder for comfort.

"My semblance is gravity, unlike others, I can only control the gravity of the being or object that I have come into contact with." Gaiden spoke before slowly standing up.

"At times though, I lose it and well." Gaiden stopped and looked back at the dead Ursa.

"That's what happens." Gaiden finished before turning and walking away.

Ruby looked at the dead Ursa before running past Gaiden and turned to face him.

"Gaiden, just wanted to say that, if you need help then just ask alright?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

Gaiden blinked at her question before laughing softly and nodding to her.

"Then I will." Gaiden answered

"Good." Ruby said turning and skipping off.

"Thank you Ruby." Gaiden spoke.

This caused Ruby to stop and turn her upper body a little to look at Gaiden with an innocent smile.

"Your welcome Gaiden." Ruby said blushing slightly before turning forward and skipping off towards the direction her team was.

Gaiden waited a little more before he began to follow.

"Seems I still need to train more." Gaiden said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Thank Monty my brother didn't see that." Gaiden said getting Nightmarcher and followed Ruby's trail.

Another chapter done.

With the three couples taken, the last one will be Tai x Blake and also the last chapter of volume 1 of Rwby.

A special character will reveal his or herself next chapter.

I hope you all look forward to it.

...oh, also, the couples picked prior will stay the same throughout this story^^

Until next time everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**GATE Chapter 7: The Cat and the Fox**

Morning had started with teams gathering in the cafeteria for breakfast. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and GATE sat by one another talking about personal things.

"Tai, what are you eating?" Yang asked looking at his rectangle bento box that held ten hand rolled sushi rolls and several smaller intricate looking pieces.

"Sushi." Tai answered popping one of the smaller pieces into his mouth with one eye open.

"Did you make it?" Blake asked staring at the sushi rolls drooling a little.

"Yes, would you like some?" Tai said peering over at her with his open eye.

"YES!" Blake answered loudly causing the three teams to look at Blake.

"I mean... yes, please." Blake said in a more modest tone.

Tai laughed lightly before taking one of the larger rolls for himself and handing the rest of the bento to Blake. She looked at the sushi before looking back to him.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked looking back at the bento box.

"I wouldn't offer otherwise." Tai smiled warmly with both his eyes closed.

Blake smiled before she began to eat the sushi rolls enjoying every roll she took into her mouth. Tai watched Blake with a light smile while looking over at Yang.

"Yes, Yang?" Tai asked before closing his eyes again while he was still facing Yang.

"Why do you close your eyes a lot?" Yang asked leaning a little forward.

"It's a habit of his." Eren answered eating a slice of strawberry short cake with Weiss.

"That's an interesting habit." Ruby said with her right brow raised.

"Tai's reflex is just as good as his speed." Gaiden complimented.

"Everyone of us have our own specialty." Eren said eating a small piece of the cake.

"What's Gaiden's?" Ruby asked.

"Gaiden's would be his durability, he can take a lot of hits before going down." Tai answered.

"Eren's?" Weiss asked looking at Eren with a faint blush.

"Mine would be my intelligence," Eren answered looking at Tai with a smirk.

Tai faced Eren before sighing and opening his eyes half way.

"And yours Atlas?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Obviously strength." Atlas answered with a long smirk.

"So you're their power house? I've taken down guys much tougher than you." Yang stated stretched out and cracking her knuckles confidently.

"Oh? Want to demonstrate? I'm willing to bet you can't." Atlas asked standing up while cracking his neck side to side.

"Winner gets a favor from the loser." Yang answered not backing down.

"Then it's settled." Atlas confirmed.

"Tai, you should challenge someone." Yang said looking at Tai.

"She has a point. The only time you do is when you get called by Goodwitch." Eren commented in a bored tone.

"I only fight when I must." Tai sighed

"Fight Ren then." Atlas said bluntly while sitting down.

"Why Ren?" Ruby asked looking at Atlas.

"Well, Tai fights when he needs to. Ren is just the person to rush." Atlas answered with a smirk.

"That sounds more like Pyrrha than Ren." Gaiden pointed out.

"Pyrrha would destroy Tai." Atlas shouted before laughing.

"Way to be supportive." Blake commented with an empty bento box in front of her.

"I fought Tai and let's just say, he gives in before I can do anything." Atlas countered.

"Times change Atlas." Tai turned his head toward Atlas.

"Then fight Pyrrha." Eren dared.

"Are you trying to make a bet with me, Eren?" Tai asked facing the table.

"Maybe." Eren answered.

"How much?" Tai asked.

"Hmm a hundred lien says Pyrrha beats you." Eren smirked.

"...deal." Tai picked up his empty bento box and and headed off to class.

"Do you guys bet a lot?" Weiss asked Eren.

"Yes." Eren answered with a cocky grin.

"How many times did you win?" Weiss spoke with a smile.

Eren sat there thinking before letting out a sigh with his eyes closed.

"To be completely honest, zero." Eren said with a sweat drop rolling down the right side of his forehead.

"There's a first time for everything, right?" Weiss laughed nervously.

Atlas and Gaiden looked at one another before quickly bursting out with laughter. While Gaiden was holding his gut Atlas was lightly slapping the table.

"With Eren's luck? Not a chance." Atlas answered as both him and Gaiden slowly began to calm down.

"There's a chance." Eren said pointing at Atlas.

"You forget what Tai is capable of." Gaiden said sighing in relief.

"Reading, sleeping, and playing his flute." Eren answered laughing softly.

"He plays a flute?" Blake asked blinking.

"Yes, every night and at times in the afternoon after classes on the tree outside our dorm window." Gaiden said stretching his arms up.

"That's some times Gaiden." Atlas pointed out.

"Then where is he most of the time." Blake asked a little curious.

"In a quiet forest." Eren answered.

"Alone?" Blake asked with a faint frown.

"Unfortunately, he has a past that he still cannot forgive. If you want to know what it is, Tai must tell you when he is ready." Eren explained in a sad tone.

Gaiden looked around before he stood up with a wide smile and clapped his hands together and crossed his arms.

"Alright everyone, with most questions asked and answered! It is time we head off to class." Gaiden shouted.

Atlas and Eren ready knew what Gaiden was doing and nodded to him.

"Indeed, class is important for us to all reach our goals." Eren said brushing Weiss' hair and kissed her ear before standing up with the tray and leaving.

"Yang, see you on stage at combat class." Atlas stated with his right fist out.

"You bet." Yang said bringing her own right fist to bump Atlas' before they left with their trays as well.

"Let's head out with our teams, Ruby." Gaiden said with a smile.

Ruby smiled and stood up before looking at Blake seeing she was lost in thought.

"Blake, you okay?" Ruby asked a little worried.

This snapped Blake out of her train of thought making her look around to see she was the only one sitting down on the table.

"I'll catch up." Blake answered with a faint smile.

Ruby looked at Gaiden who shrugged making Ruby sigh and look back at Blake and smile.

"Well don't take to long." Ruby said with a cheerful smile before leaving with Gaiden.

'A past he cannot forgive?' Blake thought looking at the table before standing up and walked to the exit.

'Could he be?' Blake asked herself before she left for class.

-Combat Class

Yang smirked as she stepped onto the training ground with Ember Celica at the ready. Atlas walked up on the other side grinning with Extinction in his left hand. Professor Goodwitch stood between the two and checked their gear before jumping back and landing out of the ring.

"Begin." Prof. Goodwitch shouted before the two rushed each other.

On the stands, most of the teams were watching intensely while Tai had his eyes opened slightly to read a book he held in his right hand. Blake looked at Tai and moved over by him to see him reading a book about a warrior trying to redeem himself. Her eyes were locked on before she cleared her throat.

"Aren't you going to watch Atlas and Yang?" Blake asked looking at Tai.

"There is no need." Tai answered with his eyes still on the book while he turned the page.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked looking at the match seeing the two were evenly matched at the moment.

"Yang is powerful yes, but Atlas has trained past his limit." Tai started.

"All four of us have." Tai whispered.

"For what?" Blake asked a little concerned.

"We all have our reasons Blake, we just aren't ready to tell any one." Tai stated and closed his book while closing his eyes and facing the match.

"And so it begins." Tai told himself with Blake looking at the match and her eyes going wide.

A strand of Yang's hair floated to the ground due to Extinction sailing past her head by an inch. Her eyes shined bright red with her aura flaring up behind her form. Atlas looked at this and grinned before widening his own eyes activating his own semblance.

"Brace yourselves!" Gaiden shouted before gripping his seat.

Eren smirked and brought his left arm in front of Weiss with a gray glyph forming behind the two.

Tai just sat there not worried with Yang and Atlas racing straight towards one another. Atlas threw Extinction forward only for Yang to duck under the anchor to find Atlas bringing his right fist towards her head that she moved to. Yang, used Ember Celica and launched herself to the left smirking.

"Checkmate." Tai said before closing his eyes again.

Before Blake could ask what he meant, she saw the cloth of Extinction wrapped around Atlas' left wrist. Atlas smirked before pulling the cloth back to not only avoid Yang's punch but to attack Yang from a blind spot.

"YANG WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Ruby tried to warn her sister but it was too late.

Yang felt a force slam in from behind her and pull her into Atlas where he had both palms at the ready. With no time to evade, she braced herself with her arms while Atlas brought his palms forward before he wrapped his arms around her waist. A slight gasp escaped Yang's lips as she felt her chest press against his own solid form.

A slight second of silence came while she looked into the eyes of Atlas, she watched as her world turned upside down. Last thing she knew, she was slammed into the ground with Atlas over her body. Atlas looked down at Yang with a smirk with a blush clearly showing on her cheeks.

"Match set." Prof. Goodwitch shouted.

Atlas looked up seeing their aura bar. Yang's was already past the mark before he looked at his own to see it was an inch away from passing the line. A sigh escaped Atlas' lips as he got up and placed his left hand out to help Yang up.

"Good fight." Atlas said impressed.

"Thanks." Yang said bringing her own left hand to take his.

Atlas nodded and helped her up but pulled her closer then expected with his right hand brushing against her right cheek.

"Seems you owe me a favor." Atlas said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Yang looked away in frustration.

Atlas brought his right hand to her chin and slowly turned her head for her to face him again.

"A date." Atlas answered before he released her left hand and walked off leaving a flustered Yang standing still.

"Ms. Xiaolong please leave the floor." Prof. Goodwitch said bringing Yang back to reality.

"Oh, sorry." Yang said walking off a bit embarrassed.

With Yang off the stage, Prof. Goodwitch simply looked at the students.

"We have room for one more match, who is willing to volunteers." Prof. Goodwitch asked.

Tai sighed before he raised his hand.

"Mister Tai, this is the first time you volunteered. Who will you challenge." Ms. Goodwitch asked a faintly surprised.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Tai answered.

Some of the students gasped while Pyrrha looked at Tai surprised at his choice.

"Very well, both of you please get yourselves ready for combat." Prof. Goodwitch instructed.

Tai and Pyrrha nodded before leaving to the locker room.

"If we're lucky, Tai will use his signature stance." Gaiden said excited for the fight to come.

"What do you mean? Pyrrha is a champion from the festival." Weiss spoke up.

"Gaiden, you never told them?" Eren asked laughing softly.

"Why would I? It's not my place to say." Gaiden answered.

"Tai's stance is a mix of a unsheathing his katanas and slashing at a very fast speed before reheating it...so fast that it seems like a blur as well as sniping point blank or long range." Eren explained as Yang was seen carrying Atlas on her back seeing as he used his semblance.

"The fight is about to begin." Gaiden shouted.

Pyrrha walked out of one end wearing her combat cloths with her shield in her left hand and her spear in her right hand. Tai walked out from the other end wearing light samurai armor over his body and his eyes still closed and his left hand holding his weapon in his left hand.

"Are you both ready?" Prof. Goodwitch asked with Pyrrha getting into her fighting stance with her shield in front of her form and her spear aimed at Tai.

Unlike Pyrrha, Tai just brought his right hand to the handle of his weapon.

"Begin." Prof. Goodwitch shouted before jumping back and out of the combat floor.

Pyrrha waited patiently for Tai to do something but he simply stood there motionless. Seeing as Tai did nothing, she rushed forward with her spear racing towards Tai's chest. The last thing she saw was Tai opening his eyes completely and a blur before her spear was deflected as Tai closed his eyes again.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked now sitting beside Gaiden with Ren and Nora walking by them as well.

"Easy, Tai just deflected the thrust." Gaiden answered as if it was a simple question.

Pyrrha blinked but jumped back before shifting her spear into a rifle and shot three bullets towards Tai. Tai opened his eyes again before the same blur took form and deflected the bullets. Unlike last time, Tai raced towards Pyrrha with his right hand tightly gripping the handle of his weapon.

"Here it comes." Eren whispered with a smirk.

"Here what comes?" Blake asked keeping her eyes on Tai.

Tai stopped a meter away from Pyrrha with his eyes wide open and locked on her form. Unsure why he stopped, Pyrrha was about to deliver a horizontal slash until her shield blocked a blurred slash. A slash that Tai had delivered before five more slashes slammed into Pyrrha's shield.

"How did he get so fast?" Ruby asked amazed at the draw speed as well as the re-sheathing of the sword as if it never was unsheathed in the first place.

Pyrrha continued to block the onslaught of slashes from Tai until she felt no more slashes. Due to the slight pause, she pushed forward and collided with Tai's weapon where she quickly shoved her shield aside and slashed forward to find Tai had crouched down forcing Pyrrha to quickly jump back. Tai could have attacked from the opening but choose not to as to not get drawn in.

"Why did he stop?" Blake asked confused.

"Tai is a very cautious fighter, he tries to not waste energy." Eren explained.

"Then what we're those earlier attacks?" Weiss asked with a raised brow.

"A test." Gaiden answered with his eyes narrowed.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes before rushing towards Tai and saw Tai do the same. The two crashed into one another before slashes and thrusts became visible to both sides. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake watched in amazement. Gaiden looked at the energy bar to see that Tai's was quickly going down along with Pyrrha's. Soon enough the two jumped back from one another with their eyes locked on one anothers.

"Descend." Tai whispered as he jumped back and sheathing his katana.

Not sure what Tai was doing, Pyrrha just ran towards Tai only to quickly see a shadow like form of Tai rushing her to slash down at her. Seeing this, she brought her shield up to block the slash before feeling her leg get shot by a bullet. The shadow disappeared revealing Tai had shifted his katana into its rifle form.

"What was that?" Blake asked confused.

"That Blake... is Tai's semblance." Eren answered.

"A shadow attack?" Ruby asked while Blake continued to watch.

"Sort of, instead of the shadow being left behind, it is sent forward after Tai sets his motion to mind." Eren explained looking at Blake.

"I don't get it." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"You dolt, that means that what ever Tai was going to do, the shadow does it for him which is why he probably favors the quick draw stance." Weiss shouted making Eren laugh softly.

"In that stance, he can either draw his katana or shift it to his rifle." Eren finished.

As Pyrrha steadied herself, Tai quickly shifted his rifle back into the sheath of the katana and ran towards Pyrrha.

"Ascend." Tai whispered again.

This time Pyrrha continued to run expecting Tai to throw out another shadow to charge at her. Unfortunately, Tai himself ran towards Pyrrha while his shadow shifted the katana into rifle and shot from a distance towards Pyrrha's legs. She moved from side to side while keeping her eyes on the real Tai.

"I thought you said the shadow would go forward and attack?" Ruby questioned.

"I also said that the shadow would be set in motion after Tai has thought of it." Eren defended with a smirk.

Tai clashed with Pyrrha using his sheath to block her shield thrust. A smirk clearly on his lips as she felt her legs get swept under her to see his shadow had appeared behind her. Even when she went off balance, she spun back and knocked Tai back followed by slashing his shadow.

Tai slide back with his eyes closed causing his shadow to fade. Taking this chance, Pyrrha caught her balance and launched herself towards Tai in a strong attempt to grab him.

"Zanmato." Tai whispered before he unsheathed his katana and tossed the sheath to the side revealing the katana.

As Pyrrha was mere meters away now, she looked down to see the shadow appeared under her with the same unsheathed katana bent on slashing her stomach. She quickly brought her spear down and successfully blocked it before looking forward seeing Tai's own blade an inch from her face. With little time to act, she brought her left hand and was forced to use her semblance to redirect the slash over her body.

As Tai missed due to an unknown force, he turned to see Pyrrha roll on the ground and quickly get back up. Right when she was about to charge, Tai sighed and closed his eyes to walk to his sheath.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Battle is over, we have run out of time." Tai answered before picking up his sheath and resheathing his katana.

Professor Goodwitch looked at the time and saw that what Tai said was indeed true. Time had flown by unexpectedly and nodded to Tai.

"This match is a draw. Alright class, your all dismissed and I hope you all train better." Professor Goodwitch shouted before she left.

Tai faced Pyrrha before picking up her shield and walking back over to her handing it to her. She sighed and looked at the score seeing they were both mere points away from being eliminated.

"At this level, you will never beat Gaiden." Tai whispered into Pyrrha's ear before walking past her.

Her eyes widened in shock before looking back at Tai and ran in front of him with a confused look.

"What do you mean? He lost against me in the training round." Pyrrha spoke back.

"None the less you had a hard time getting him. Do you not remember what he said in the cafeteria?" Tai asked opening his eyes slightly.

"He said he had fun." Pyrrha answered before slowly looking at the ground first catching what Gaiden meant.

"Gaiden never fights seriously when he is having fun. When he is series, it takes a lot to take him down. One more question, has he ever shown you his semblance in your battle with him?" Tai asked Pyrrha slowly shook her head.

"Do not get me wrong Pyrrha Nikos, you are very skilled and was able to take me on when I was series...so keep it up alright?" Tai complemented Pyrhha before patting her shoulder and walked off to return his armor and weapon.

Eren looked at the aura bar and saw that it was a tie to which a frown grew over his lips.

"I lost the bet." Eren said facing the ground saddened about how he lost the bet.

"Guess it ended in a Tai...ah?" Yang said with a foolish pon and waited for someone else to laugh. Atlas laughed a second later while a fume ball smacked Yang in the forehead making her stumble and fall forward but was saved by Atlas who held her bridal style.

"Uhhh thanks." Yang said blushing.

"Your welcome." Atlas said letting her down but yawned loudly.

"Well I'll transfer the money to Tai's account later." Eren said standing up and leaving. Weiss followed Eren with her hand over his shoulder to comfort his loss.

"Ima head back to the room to catch some Z's." Atlas said before walking off.

"Mind if I join?" Yang asked jokingly with her left hand on her hip smirking.

"Sure why not." Atlas answered with his right hand swaying forward for her to follow him.

Yang blushed a deep red before rubbing the back of her head and followed suit.

"Ruby, wanna hang out and mess with Nightmarcher?" Gaiden asked as he stood up looking at Ruby with a smile.

"Yeah sure." Ruby answered standing up as well.

"Let's go then." Gaiden said swaying his right hand for her to follow.

The two laughed softly before beginning to walk off until Ruby looked at Jaune then at Pyrhha who was still standing there.

"Jaune, you gonna be okay?" Ruby asked worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just hope Pyrrha is fine." Jaune said in a worried tone.

"Then why are you still up here?" Gaiden asked with a raised eye brow.

"What do you mean? I can't just fly over to her and ask 'You okay Pyrrha?' As if it were nothing." Jaune said with a heavy sigh.

"SURE YOU CAN." Gaiden shouted walking by Jaune with a long grin.

"I can?" Jaune questioned before Gaiden grabbed his shirt with both his hands and pulled him down only to launch him to the ring.

Jaune flew into the air before crashing into the ground meters from Pyrrha. Pyrrha snapped back to reality and saw Jaune face planted on the ground before her. She couldn't help but move over to Jaune to help him off the ground.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked worried.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just wanted to check if you were okay. Are you okay?" Jaune asked with weak smile.

"I'm fine Jaune." Pyrrha answered with a smile.

Gaiden smiled before bringing his hands to the back of his head and began to walk off.

"My work here is done." Gaiden praised himself with a smile while Ruby followed.

-Locker room

Blake had gone to the locker room the moment Atlas and Yang left. She found herself looking at a half naked Tai who was only able to put his pants on while grabbing his shirt. On Tai's body were many scar marks followed by a long slash wound on his back from the left hip bone all the way to his right shoulder.

"Like what you see Blake?" Tai asked smiling.

"How did you know I was here?" Blake asked looking away with a faint blush.

"My hearing is extremely good Blake. I hear a lot by the cost of keeping my eyes closed." Tai answered putting his buttoned up shirt on and his jacket.

"I will answer all your questions at the meadow which is east of the school ground. I too have some questions for you Blake." Tai said walking off.

-East of Beacon Academy

Blake was in the large meadow looking for Tai before the sound of a flute could be heard. She turned her head to see Tai leaning his back against a tree that shaded him from the sun. Smiling at this, the music soothed her mind as she moved closer. The music Tai was relaxing and helped calm the mind of those that had a lot to think about.

Tai finished his piece before putting his flute down and faced Blake with his left hand swayed to the side as if asking for her to sit down. Blake nodded before walking over and sitting down next to Tai with her leg curved to the side.

"Why do you hide your Faunas self?" Tai asked while facing the sky.

This caught her by surprise as she brought her hands to her bow.

"I have excellent hearing Blake, that includes hearing the slightest motion within the bow." Tai answered Blake with a soft chuckle.

"Now please, answer my question." Tai asked kindly as he waited patiently for her to answer.

"People like Cardin is the reason why I hide what I am." Blake finally answered while looking at the ground.

"The world is harsh, equality is difficult to gain, and life as a Faunas can be scarring." Tai said opening his eyes half way and looking at his right hand he raised to the sky.

"Where did you get your scars from?" Blake asked looking at Tai a little.

"Training. I trained at a very young age. At the age of five, my parents took me to a forest and left me there to fend for myself. Left alone in the forest forced me to fight for survival against the grimm, find food and water, and find shelter every day." Tai answered before looking at Blake.

"At such a young age? Why?" Blake asked showing some concern now.

"As I said, the world is a harsh place. My parents just saw it fit to make me just as harsh." Tai casually said.

"What if you died?" Blake asked moving slightly closer to Tai.

"Then it only shows that I was not strong enough." Tai answered opening his eyes and looking at into Blake's eyes.

Blake looked into Tai's eyes before blushing and moving back.

"Sorry about that." Blake said bringing her left hand to rub her right arm nervously.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Blake." Tai said chuckling a little.

"Gaiden said you had a past that you cannot forgive, what is it?" Blake asked looking at Tai again.

Tai's smile slowly began to fade before he turned away.

"Now is not the best time for that. When the time is right then I will tell you." Tai said closing his eyes.

"Sorry." Blake whispered before Tai began to play his flute again causing Blake to listen closely and slowly lean her head on the tree.

"You have nothing to apologies for, so relax for now. If you ever need company then just meet me here after classes. I will be waiting here." Tai said before he continued to play his flute.

-Hours later

Tai was carrying Blake Bridal style back to her dorm room while avoiding others. As he got to the door of the dorm room and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened to show Yang with her eyes in surprise.

"Blake!" Yang shouted causing Blake to shuffle a little.

"Shhh, she is fine, she just fell asleep outside while I was playing flute." Tai whispered before Yang nodded and moved aside.

Tai nodded in thanks before walking in and opened his eyes thinking. Ruby laid in her bed fast asleep holding a incomplete blue print of Gaiden's shield. Weiss was holding a pillow in the shape of a strawberry shortcake that Eren probably made. Yang was the only one up who pointed to the bed hanging from the ceiling.

"You didn't make a move on her while she slept did you?" Yang whispered while glaring at Tai.

"I have no reason to do so." Tai answered before walking to Blake's bed and jumped up and laid her on her bed gently followed by lightly landing back on the ground.

"Nice." Yang whispered.

"Although I would like to ask if you and Atlas did anything in our dorm while everyone else was...else where?" Tai asked with a faint smirk.

Yang's eyes widened before rubbing the back of her head as she laughed nervously.

"We just laid by one another. " Yang answered.

"Very well, I will not pry anymore into it. Good night Yang." Tai said bowing his head slightly before taking his leave but stopped at the door way to turn his head a little to look over his shoulder to look at Blake.

Sighing, Tai faced forward and walked out while shutting the door. As he made his way to the dorm room, the door opened to find a tired Gaiden, Atlas, and Eren walking out yawning.

"What's going on?" Tai asked a little concerned.

"Ozpin asked to see us for some reason." Gaiden answered sheepishly.

"Better be worth it to disrupt my nap." Atlas argued.

"I am a little curious on why it's so important that it can't wait for tomorrow." Eren said rubbing his left hand over his closed left eye.

Tai simply shrugged before following behind his team.

-Ozpin's office

Team GATE entered the room to find Ozpin sitting in his normal area and Professor Goodwitch talking to someone sitting down.

"Gaiden, you have a visitor." Ozpin said swaying his left hand to the one sitting down.

The figure stood up before slowly turning around showing a five nine lean build male wearing combat boots, baggy cargo pants, and a hooded vest. His skin was ebony with his face hidden in the shadow of the hood. Gaiden took one look before his eyes almost instantly widened.

"Big bro?" Gaiden asked softly.

A soft laughter escaped the male's lips before he brought his right hand to pull his hood off. As the hood was pulled down, it revealed his messy black hair and brown eyes that looked at Gaiden. Gaiden and his team stood there in shock before Gaiden laughed nervously.

"W-what brings you here big brother Gen?" Gaiden asked with a shaky voice.

"It seems that I was asked to come train you more by mom and dad. Plus I wanted to check on you as well." Gen answered with his arms crossed.

"You mean were going to train more?" Gaiden asked a little worried.

"Starting tomorrow, I will be helping Goodwitch in training Beacon Academy huntsmen and huntress'. I am not a teacher but more of...a guest." Gen finished with a long grin.

"Fun." Team GATE said in unison with a hint of dread in their voices.

-  
FINISHED

More of Gen will be revealed in the next chapter.

Until next time.^_^


End file.
